Life Begins
by Takersgurl35
Summary: The continuing story of the Undertaker{Mark} and Laura. story completed.
1. Default Chapter

         _Life Begins is second in a series about Laura and Mark. Its rated R for sex and language. I don't own Mark Calloway or the undertaker. I own Laura and other minor characters._

_                                                                                 Laura sat watching the TV intently. Jason was lying on the floor eating. "When..." Jason started. "SHHH, He coming on." Laura said. Jason rolled his eyes as the Undertakers music started. Laura watched as Mark rode his bike to the ring. God he looked good. He was wrestling that genetic freak, Brock Lesner.   Laura hoped Mark kicked his ass. Laura and Jason watched the match. Laura hollered and cheered for Mark. Mark won and Laura cheered. She watched him ride out of the arena on his bike, damn she missed him. "God I hope he never gets mad at me." Jason said. Laura laughed. "You worry to much." She said. "You know, Laura you're getting a little obsessive with this wrestling." Jason said. Laura sighed and lay back on the couch. "Hell it's the only way I get to see him; I haven't seen him in 3 months since he left." She said. "I know, I was just picking with you, don't go and get depressed." Jason said.  Laura felt something hit her in the head.   She looked up; Jason was throwing M&M's at her. Laura started laughing and threw them back. Which started a all out war of throwing things. Laura finally fell off the couch laughing. She looked over at Jason. "Thanks Jason, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said. "No problem, little sis." He teased. Laura grinned. "We both got early class tomorrow, I'd better go." Jason said. "Okay, see ya." She said. "Nite." He said and left._

                                                                               Mark sat in his dressing room. Damn he was getting old. That match really took it out of him. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in." he said. It was Glen Jacobs or better known as Kane. "What's up man? Mark said. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to go clubbing?" Mark sighed. Kane had been a party animal since he had caught his girlfriend in bed with another guy. Now all he wanted to do was sleep with as many women as he could. "No thanks." Mark said. "Let me guess, your going to call the little girlfriend, then jack your dick and go to bed." Glen said sarcastically. "Come on Mark she's sitting in Texas, probably screwing someone else as we speak. Have some fun." He said. Mark came up off the chair and grabbed Glen by the neck. "Don't you ever talk about her that way again, or I'll beat the hell out of ya." "Chill man, Sorry. I didn't mean any harm."  Mark let him go and turned away disgusted. He will just have to learn the hard way like I did Glen thought. "I'm outta here, see ya later." Glen said. Mark heard the door close. Thank god, Glen was depressing to be around these days. Mark picked up his stuff and left for his hotel room.  

                                                                         Laura was just getting in to bed, when her phone rang. She smiled and picked up the phone. "I love you." She said into the phone. Mark laughed. "How did ya know it was me?" he asked. "I just knew." She said. "What ya dong baby?" he asked. "Just laying in the bed." She said. "Did I wake you, little one? I'm sorry." He said. "No, I was just getting into bed. And besides I don't care if you do wake me up silly." She said. "You're a sweetie." He said. "I seen your match, you really kicked that freaks ass." Laura said. Mark laughed. "It wasn't as easy as it looked." He said. Laura told him about her day like she always did. Telling him funny stories to make him laugh. "I miss ya baby." Mark said suddenly." "I miss you too, big guy." She said softly. "Hey I'm going to try to make it home soon, I don't know exact dates, but when I do, I'm going to bring my friend Glen with me. He's been going through some rough time. I thought it would do him good to get away a couple of days. Ya don't mind do ya." He said. Laura laughed. "I don't care if you bring the whole WWE with ya as long as you come home." She said. Mark laughed. "Just Glen" he said. "He caught his girlfriend in bed with another guy. He's really down on women right now. He's depressed but trying to hide it by partying all the time. I thought maybe some time away from the party scene might help."  Great Laura thought, Glen was probably filling Marks head with all kinds of shit about cheating women. "That's fine, Like I said as long as I see you, nothing else matters." She said. "Well you get on to bed, it's late. I know you got class tomorrow." Mark said. "Yes Poppa." She said laughing. "Oh that's real funny, little girl. You'll pay for that crack when I get home." He said. "Promises, Promises." She said. Mark laughed. "I love ya girl." He said. "I love ya too Mark." Laura replied. She hung up the phone. I sure hope he comes home soon Laura thought. 


	2. chapter 2

_I will post updates as often as I can; I'm back to work this week, so updates will be slower._

                                                                   Laura rushed down the hall toward class. Damn she was late. She shouldn't have stayed up so late. She pushed through the doors to Professor Killian's Science class. She eased her way down to a seat beside Jason. Jason looked at her and grinned. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Sanders." Professor Killian said. "Sorry Professor" Laura mumbled. Laura sat there and concentrated on the lecture or tried too. But all she could think about was that Mark would be home soon. Finally the class was over and they left. "Tell Steve I'm going to drop that program by to him this afternoon, it's finished." Laura said. Laura did most of her work at home now and just took the stuff by to Steve, since she was in school full time it worked best for her. "Okay." Jason said. They split up since they had different classes next. "Ill see ya." Jason said. "Okay." Laura said. Now if she could just get Mark off her mind. Laura headed for her next class.

                                                                        Laura got out of the jeep and headed for the door to Unitech. She had worked for Steve for a while now and she loved it. She went and seen Steve on the phone. Steve was middle age version of Jason. Same blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He waved her over. She sat down and waited for him to get off the phone. He got off the phone. "Hey Laura, what ya got for me?" he asked. She handed the discs over too him. "Great." He said.  "Listen Laura, you been with me a while now. You do great work. You have really help put this company on the map. To be honest you could start your own company and probably put me out of business." He said. Laura grinned. "Well thanks Steve." She said. "I got an offer to make you, same one I made to Jason. I want to make you two full partners. We can really take this company places. You would basically be doing what you're doing now, cranking out new programs, but you would have a vested interest." He said. Laura was in shock, this is too good to be true. Steve smiled. "I'm really very serious Laura." He said. "Steve this is great. I would be thrilled to take you up on your offer." She said. "I have a contract drawn up, you take it to a lawyer and have him look it over and get back to me." He said handing her a large envelope.  She shook Steve's hand. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. "Okay." He said. "Bye." she called as she headed out the door.

                                                                         Laura was still in shock. Things were working out great. She couldn't believe the changes in her life in less than a year. She pulled into the driveway and stepped out the jeep. Jason was standing there waiting for her. She ran over and hugged him. Jason laughed. "So I take it your going to accept his offer." Jason said. "You bet your ass I am." Laura said.  "It's going to be great, being part owners. Were on our way." Jason said.  "I got a date tonight, How about we celebrate tomorrow?" Jason said. Laura laughed. "You and your dates." She said. "Hey I got to keep all the women happy." He said. "Uh yea, Okay." She said laughing hard. "Hey you're hurting my ego." Jason said smiling.  "Sorry Casanova." Laura said.   Jason just grinned. "See ya." He said "buy." She said. Laura walked in the house. It was going to be a lonely week she thought. Thanksgiving was Thursday. Jason and his uncle was going out of town. They had asked her if she wanted to come, but she was hoping Mark would come home. She was out of school for the rest of the week so she was going to be at lose ends for the rest of the week. Laura sighed and went to take a shower. It was going to be a long week.

                                                                            "Come on Glen. It will do you good to get away." Mark said. "I don't know, what if your girl gets pissed, she might not want me around." Glen said. "I already talked to her. I didn't tell her I was leaving today. I want to surprise her. But she was cool with it." Mark said. Glen thought it didn't sound like a bad idea. He didn't have anyone to spend the holiday with. "You sure it's a good idea to surprise her like that, you might get the surprise." Glen said. "Don't Start Glen, I told you Laura aint Like that." Mark said. "Okay don't get your shorts in a knot. Ill go it might be fun." Glen said. "Good, cause I already made us reservation to leave in an hour." Mark said. Glen just laughed. "Your something else buddy." He said. "Yea, a lot of people tell me that, lets blow this joint, come on. I'm in a hurry to get home." Mark said.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                          Laura came down the stairs.  She went into the den to make sure she had everything. She had Marks pillow, she knew it was silly but she slept with it every night. She had the Sponge Bob that Mark gave her. She slept with that too. She had on her Big Red Devil T- shirt that Mark had gave her. She liked to sleep in it reminded her of Mark. She could smell Marks scent on the pillow, it made her feel close to him. She had to decided to sleep on the couch, it seemed too lonely upstairs. She turned on the TV and laid down snuggling up to the pillow. Jason didn't leave until tomorrow afternoon, maybe she would call him to go to breakfast she thought. She looked at the clock, 11:00 pm. Mark hadn't called yet today. He never missed calling her, she hoped something wasn't wrong. She turned toward the TV not really watching, he would call soon she thought.

                                                                              Mark looked over at Glen. He was sound asleep and snoring like a chainsaw. Mark was used to it, they roomed together a lot on the road. That's not why he couldn't sleep. He was too excited about seeing Laura. He couldn't wait to see her sweet little face, kiss those sweet lips. "Man that's a happy smile ya got on your face." Glen said. Mark looked over. "I thought you were asleep." He said. "I was." Glen said.  "Glen I never told ya too much about Laura. I need to tell ya, because I don't want ya to scare her to death with that crappy attitude of yours." Mark said. Glen rolled his eyes. "Go ahead." Glen said. "I met her on the streets about to get raped by some jerk. She wasn't but 17." Glen eyes widened. He had assumed she was some ring rat that had latched on to Mark. "She had been on her own since she was 13. Her step father molested her and tried to rape her so she split. She was also physically abused pretty badly. The reason I'm telling you this is because she is scared of men in general, emotionally she is very fragile. I don't want you acting like a dick to her and scaring her." Glen was shocked. He didn't have a clue about any of this. "I know how you feel about women right now, you have the right to your own opinion, but as your friend I'm asking you to chill with the attitude while we are here."  "Sure man, no problem. I'll be on my best behavior. I'm sorry man…I didn't have any idea." Glen said. He looked away he didn't know what to say. Damn, he thought he had problems. "Thanks buddy." Mark said. "Sure man." Glen said. "Can she cook?" Glen asked. Mark laughed. "Yea, I should have known, always thinking with your stomach." Mark said. Glen just shrugged and smiled.

                                                                              Laura finally fell asleep about 1:00 am. She had waited and waited for Mark to call. She was going to call him, but she figured he had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

                                                                               Mark opened the front door, trying to be quite, he didn't want to wake Laura. He turned on the light in the hallway. Mark set his bags down. "Come on, I'll fix us a bite to eat." Mark said.  They started down the hallway and Mark heard the TV on in the den. "She can't be awake this late." He said to Glen. They walked into the den. Marks breathe caught in his throat. God it was good to see her. She was asleep on the couch, one leg hanging off the edge. She had his pillow clutched to her and the sponge bob. She had on that huge Red Devil T- shirt he had given her. Her hair was in two long braids. She looked adorable. Mark smiled. Glen watched the transformation come over Mark's face. He had never seen him look that way at anyone.  Glen looked at her; she was a beauty that was for sure. "You sure she's legal, she looks like she's twelve." Glen said. Mark laughed. "Yea I'm sure." "Let me put her to bed, and I'll fix us something." Glen watched as Mark went over and started to pick her up. Laura stirred a little. "Shh Baby, I'm going to take you up to bed." Mark said and kissed her gently. "No" she said. "I'm having the most wonderful dream."  "Whatcha dreaming?" Mark asked. "I'm dreaming that Mark is home." She said in a sleepy voice. Mark leaned over her and kissed her again. Laura slowly opened her eyes. "MARK." She squealed and launched herself at him. She knocked him back over on the floor and she landed on him. She kissed him all over his face.  Mark laughed. "Did ya miss me?" he asked. "How did you guess?" she said still kissing him. Glen watched with amusement, he had never seen his friend act like this. Mark sat up and hugged Laura to his chest. "Come on, I want ya to meet Glen." Mark said. Laura had forgotten all about Glen. Oh damn she thought he probably hates me already. Mark got up and turned on the light and practically had to drag Laura over. "Laura this Glen. Glen this is the little lady I'm always on the phone with." He said. Laura peeked up at him and quickly looked back down. Damn but he was big, taller than Mark. Glen couldn't help but be amused. She looked like she wanted to hide behind Mark "Hi Laura it's nice to meet you." Glen said. "It nice to meet you too." She said. She peeked at him again. He had curly hair and hazel eyes. He was actually very nice looking.  Glen knew why Mark was nuts over this girl, she was surrounded by an aura of innocence and sweetness. "Laura get on back to bed, I'm going to fix me and glen something to eat." Mark said. Laura put her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen you in three months, if you think I'm going back to bed, your nuts." She said.  Mark grinned. "When did ya get so sassy, girl?" He said.  Laura just rolled her eyes at him. "You two go take a shower; I'll fix you something to eat." She said. "Yes, Little lady." Mark said and bent down to kiss her. Laura smiled and walked off to the kitchen. "Come on Glen." Mark said.  "I'm sorry about all that stuff I said, she seems like a sweet kid." Glen said.  Mark smiles. "She is she's the best." Mark said.

                                                                 Glen finished first and came down to the kitchen. Laura looked up and saw it was Glen. She about dropped the plate she was holding. She came over and set the plate in front of Glen. "Thanks." He said. She nodded. Laura went back to fix a plate for Mark. "Hey this is great what is it?" Glen asked. "Its sausage casserole, its Mark's Favorite, I keep it frozen, so I can fix it for him when he pops up." She said. Damn but Mark was lucky, it was obvious she cared for Mark. Laura walked over and handed him a soda. "Sorry, I forgot to give you a drink." She said. He reached over to take the soda and Laura about jumped 3 feet back. "I don't bite." Glen said. Laura blushed. Mark came in. "I smelled that from upstairs baby." He said. She set the plate in front of him and gave him a kiss. She pulled a chair over and set beside him. Mark and Glen ate while they told Laura story's about what was going on behind the scene at the WWE. Laura laughed at the funny storys. Laura told Mark about Steve wanting to make her and Jason full partners. "That's great Baby, I'll have my lawyer look at the contract. I'll fax it to him tomorrow." He said. "Okay." She said. "We got a week off." Mark said. Laura reached over and hugged him. "A whole week, that's great, I get to spend the whole week with ya." She said. Mark hugged her back. He had thought she might be upset he couldn't stay longer, but he should have known better. Laura was the most unselfish person he knew. Mark and Glen got up and rinsed their plates. "She got a sister?" Glen asked. Mark laughed. "No, sorry." He said. "Come on little one, lets go to bed." Mark said. Laura about knocked the chair over getting up, she grabbed Mark's hand. "Mark bent close to her ear. "Eager are ya?" Laura blushed but she nodded her head. "Goodnight Glen." Mark said. Glen walked over. "Good night, and thanks for the dinner Laura, it was great." He said. She glanced up at Glen. "Your welcome." She said shyly. Glen watched as they left, Laura pulling Mark by the head. Glen sat down and sighed. Will I ever find someone to love me like that he thought.


	4. chapter 4

                                                                       Mark shut the bedroom door behind him. He turned around and led Laura over to the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I missed ya baby." He said. "I missed you to." She said. Mark lowered his mouth to hers and gently kissed her. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue around her lips. Laura moaned. When she opened her mouth Mark gently pushed his tongue into her warm mouth. He delved into her mouth tasting her.  She sucked on his tongue and then pulled her head back and nipped his bottom lip. She used her tongue to soothe it. "Mmm, baby." Mark said.  Laura kissed his chin and then his neck, running her tongue along to follow the kisses. She nipped at his neck, and then ran her tongue over it. "Yea baby. Mark moaned. Mark ran his hand up her thigh, she shivered and moaned. He inched his way up and slipped his fingers under her panties. He ran his fingers up and down her wet curls. She moaned. Laura by this time had her hands in his sweats rubbing his rock hard erection. "Oh Damn baby." He moaned. He plunged both his fingers into her moist folds. Laura screamed and started moving up and down on his fingers. Mark pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. He bent and started sucking her breast. Laura was losing control; she grabbed his head and pulled it hard to her breast. "Mark, Please." Laura moaned. Mark lifted his head and looked at her; her eyes were dark with passion. "Tell me what ya want baby." He said. He found her nub with his fingers and started rubbing it. "Mark, baby, please." She cried out. "Tell me." He said. 'I want you in me, now." She screamed out.   Mark stood up and pulled his sweats off. Laura looked at his erection with hunger. Mark got on his knees in front of her. He pulled her legs up and put them on his shoulders. He thrust into her hard and fast. Over and over he pumped into her. Both of there passion building.  "Oh God Mark, I'm coming!" she screamed. Mark felt himself go over the edge with her. He pumped his hot seed into her hot wet center. "Laura, Baby!" Mark moaned. Mark let her legs down and laid down over her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I think ya missed me just a little." He joked. "Oh I don't know, maybe just a tiny bit." She said smiling. Mark rolled over to his back and pulled her over next to him. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. He rubbed her back. "Get some sleep baby." He said. "Okay." She said. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and was out like a light. "I love ya baby girl." He whispered.

                                                                       Laura awoke to the phone ringing. She grabbed it before it woke up Mark. "hello." She said. "Hey Laura, what you doing?" said Jason. "Guess what Mark came home last night." She said. "Then I guess I don't need to ask what you're doing." Jason said and laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter Jason." Laura said. "Uhh Huh, yea. Well I'm leaving in a couple hours just wanted to check in with you." He said. "Okay, have a safe trip, I'll see you at the end of the week" she said. "Okay, and don't have too much fun." Jason said and laughed. Laura grinned. "Bye Jason." She said. "Bye." He said. Laura hung up the phone. She lay back down and watched Mark sleep. He looked so sweet. She peeked under the covers and giggled. He might be asleep but he had a tent pole under the covers. Mmm she thought. She pulled the covers back. She straddled him and lowered her self on to his very hard erection. She bit back a moan. She didn't want to wake him yet. He had started moving around a bit but wasn't really awake. Laura started to move slowly on him. She moved up and down on him and a little moan escaped her lips. She bent down and took his nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Mark thought he must be having the best dream. Oh god something felt good. He opened his eyes to find Laura riding him and lavishing his nipple with her tongue. He put his hand on her head and she looked up at him and smiled. "Taking advantage of me while I sleep baby?" Uhh Huh."She said and lowered her mouth to his. She ran her tongue around his mouth and bit his bottom lip gently. Mark groaned. "Ride me baby." He said in a husky voice. Laura moved up and down on his shaft. She threw her head back and groaned. Mark grabbed her breast and rolled her nipples between his fingers. "Oh Yeah Mark." She moaned. Laura moved faster And Mark moved his hips meeting her.  "Oh Damn Laura, yea baby. Mark groaned.   Laura felt he world spinning away. She moaned as she came holding on to Mark. Mark exploded in her and pulled her down to him. They lay there trembling in each others arms. Mark kissed her. "What a way to wake up." He said with a smile. Laura smiled. "I love you, big guy." She said. "I love you too, baby girl." She lay beside him for a while, just touching him. "I'm going to fix breakfast." she said "Ok, Ill be down in a few minutes." He said.  Laura pulled on some jeans and a black tank top and brushed out her hair. She blew Mark a kiss and went downstairs.

                                                                      Laura went in the kitchen and started sausage and bacon. Then she made pancake batter.  She got everything under way. There was a ring at the doorbell and Laura wonder who it could be. Oh shit she thought, Tamia. She had forgotten all about that. Damn. She ran to answer the door. She pulled the door open. "Hey girl." Laura said. "What's up Girl?" Tamia said. Tamia was a girl she had met in computer science class.  They had hit it right off. Tamia had been through some rough times herself. She had invited Tamia over to spend the day and forgot all about it. "Come on in, I'm fixing breakfast." Laura said. They went in the kitchen. "This is a lot of food for the two of us." Tamia said. "Mark came in last night and brought a friend with him." Laura said. "Girl you want me to split?" Tamia said. "No silly, I want Mark to meet you, I been telling him about you." She said. "Well if you're sure." Tamia said. Laura nodded. She could tell Tamia was nervous. Tamia had some men issues. "Listen they are both nice guys, really." Laura said. Tamia just nodded. They got breakfast ready. Just then Glen came into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. God who is this angel he thought. She had Carmel colored skin, a mass of black curly hair, and warm brown eyes you could get lost in. Tamia was staring right back. God he tall she thought. He had brown curly hair and warm hazel eyes. Laura turned around and seen the two staring at each other. "Tamia this is Glen. Glen this is a friend of mine, Tamia." She said. Glen came over and took Tamia"s hand and shook it. He felt like a lightning bolt shot through his hand. "Nice to meet you." Tamia said quietly. "You too, Darlin." He said. Laura raised her eyebrows. Then she grinned. This might turn out to be an interesting day.


	5. chapter 5

                                                                     _Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer died and I just got back online this week._

                                                                            Mark walked into the kitchen. "Who's this beautiful girl?" he asked. Tamia blushed and smiled at him. "This is Tamia, remember I told you about her." Laura asked. "Hello Tamia, nice to meet ya." Mark said. He seen the way Glen was drooling over there. He smelled matchmaking. He looked at Laura and raised his eyebrows. She just shrugged and grinned. Laura and Tamia set the table and they all sat down and ate. Glen kept up a steady conversation with Tamia about school. Laura sat there   and grinned.  This was working out great. When they were done with breakfast Tamia and Laura done the dishes and talked. "Are we still on for tonight girl?" Tamia asked. "Yea, sure, I thought we would take the guys withs us." Laura said. "Count me in." said Glen. "Well great." said Tamia and smiled at him. "I gotta go. I'll see you about 7." said Tamia.  "Okay, bye." Laura said.  Glen walked her to the door. "Where exactly are we going tonight?' Mark asked. "Were going to a dance club. We go once a week its fun." Laura said.   "I bet." Mark said. Laura looked over at him. He looked mad. "What's wrong?" she asked.   "What the hell you doing running around at clubs?" he asked. "We just go to dance ya know have fun." She said. Glen had walked back in and seen Mark was upset. "Yea I just bet you do." He said.  Laura just looked down and didn't say anything. Mark walked out of the kitchen and she heard a door slam upstairs a few minutes later. Glen looked at Laura she looked like she was going to cry. Glen went over and sat beside her. "Hey don't let him upset you; he's just being a jerk. He loves ya you know. He just worries about you and has a stupid way of showing it."  Glen said. "I don't know why he's mad, I would never even look at another guy, I love him." She said. "He knows that. Its hard for him being away from you that's all." Glen said. "He'll cool down. He can blow his top like that, but he gets over it quick" he said. Laura just sat there looking miserable. Glen patted her hand and got up to go find Mark.

                                                                   Glen walked into Marks room without knocking. He walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell ya do that for?" Mark yelled. "Cause you're a idiot." Glen said. "That little girl down there loves you and your acting like a ass." He said. "How old is she Mark?" Glen asked. "She's eighteen." Mark said. "So you expect a eighteen year old kid to work, go to school, and sit around the house waiting for to call. She aint supposed to go out with her friends or have any fun?" Glen said. Mark looked at Glen. He realized what a ass he was being. "I just don't like the thought of her at some club with guys all over her." Mark said. "Well looks like you'll just have to trust her." Glen said. Mark sighed. "Is she mad at me?" he asked. "She's hurt." Glen said. Mark got up and went downstairs to find her.

                                                                     Mark found her in the den, sitting on the couch. She looked like she lost her best friend. She looked up at him with such hurt in her eyes it broke his heart. "I'm sorry." He said. H e went over and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Mark I love you, I don't go dancing to meet guys." She said. 

"I know baby, I was just acting like a jealous ass. I'm really sorry." He said. "I forgive ya big guy." She said kissing him. "So will ya go with us tonight?" she asked. "Sure baby." He said pulling her into his lap. "So ya want to go for a ride?' he asked. Laura grinned. She moved to straddle his lap. "I thought you would never ask." She said with a grin. Mark laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant on the bike." He said. "Well if that's all your offering." She said. "For now the bike, later I give ya a special ride." He said and kissed her. "okay." She said and bent down and nipped his lip. Mark growled "Ya keep that up and you'll get what ya got coming now." He said. Laura grinned and got up and grabbed his hand. They got there jackets and headed for the garage.

                                                                 Laura and Mark were parked in there spot on the overlook. Laura thought of it as there special place. She was lying back against Mark. He had his arms wrapped around her. He bent and dropped a kiss on her head. "What ya thinking baby girl?" he asked. "How much I love being here with you." She said. She turned around and kissed him opening her mouth inviting him in. Mark teased her mouth with his. Slowly nipping the corners of her mouth with his tongue. Laura sighed. He pulled his head back. "I love ya girl." He said and pulled her to his chest. Laura laid her head on his chest. She was so happy he was home. "Come on lets get home." He said. She climbed on behind him and they headed home.

                                                              Glen sat in the den watching TV. He looked at the time. 6:30, Tamia should be here soon. Laura walked into the den. Glens eyes about popped out of his head. She looked hot. She had on black leather pants, a red tank top that left enough of her stomach showing to see her belly ring. Her hair had been curled and was hanging loose. She was drop dead gorgeous.  Laura grinned at him. "You look pretty good yourself Glen." She said. He had on tight blue jeans, Black button up shirt and boots. "Thanks sweetie." He said. Mark came in from the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. "Close your mouth sweetheart, your going to catch flies." Laura said laughing. Mark grabbed her and gave her a smoldering kiss. "You look so hot baby." He said. "You look pretty hot yourself." She said. He had on black jeans, white t- shirt, and his black boots. He looked great as usual. Just then the doorbell rang. Glen broke his neck getting to the door. He opened the door and there stood a angel if he ever seen one. Tamia's wild curly hair hung loose around her shoulders.  She had on a black spaghetti strap dress that came to mid thigh. It clung to every beautiful curve she had. "Hey Glenn." She said with a smile. "Hey, you look great." He said. "Thanks." She replied. Mark and Laura came over. "Let's go if everybody's ready." Laura said. They climbed in Marks truck and left.


	6. chapter 6

                                                                       They arrived at the club. Mark looked around in the parking lot it was packed. Most of the people piling in looked young. He looked at Glen. But Glen just shrugged and grinned.  They went in the place and it was packed. They got a booth and Laura and Tamia ordered cokes. "Sorry no beers guys, this place is non- alcoholic." Laura said. That actually made Mark feel better about this place. Mark and Glen ordered cokes too. They looked around. The place was mostly dance floor. Everybody seemed to be dancing together. They wasn't exactly paired off. Laura and Tamia jumped up. "Its Hot In here." They sang together. Mark assumed that's the song that just came on. They walked a few feet away and started dancing and singing at the top of there lungs.

I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious  
Oh, flirtacious, tryin to show patience  
I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez (you know)  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin (oh)  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for (oh)  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (uh uh)  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use

Mark and glen laughed at there antics. They were enjoying themselves. And they could defiantly dance. They were starting to draw a crowd. He heard numerous people call them by name.

Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes (eh)

Damn straight it's getting hot. Glen watched Tamia gyrating on the dance floor. He was getting hot alright. He watched as her skirt rode higher up on her thighs. Glen grinned. There singing was drowning out the sound system in here.

I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant lose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like you're home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gett'n' big" (oh)

Those two were absolutely wonderful Mark thought. They were having the time of there life out there. Laura was turning him on big time with her dancing. He knew she was dancing for him. She would turn around and look strait in his eyes while she sang and moved her hips.

Let it hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Let it just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Let it hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Let it just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
Oh

Laura watched Mark while she danced. He was turned on that's for sure. Good she thought. The song ended and Laura whispered to Tamia. "Look what you gone and done to Glen. He so turned on he's going to hurt himself." She said laughing. Tamia blushed. "Laura you know I haven't dated in 5 years. I mean, I'm attracted to him, but I'm scared. "Well girl ya got to start somewhere and he seems real nice." Laura said. "Yea he does." Tamia said. Get your freak on started playing and Laura grabbed Tamia and they started dancing again.

Mark and Glen were enjoying themselves very much just watching the girls. Mark felt like a kid again just watching them. They were so alive and full of life. Mark realized Laura was coming out of the shell she had lived in for years. She was finally acting like a normal teenager. Glen was wrapped up in watching Tamia. She was doing things to him no one had ever done. God she was beautiful he thought.

 'I'll make Love To You' started playing and Laura came over and grabbed Marks Hand. "Dance with me big guy." She said. Mark got up and took her in her arms and moved slowly with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Mark held her close to him and they moved slowly to the music. Laura sang the song to him as they danced. 
    
    Close your eyes, make a wish 
    
    And blow out the candlelight 
    
    For tonight is just your night 
    
    We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night 
    
    Pour the wine, light the fire 
    
    Girl your wish is my command 
    
    I submit to your demands 
    
    I'll do anything, girl you need only ask 
    
    I'll make love to you 
    
    Like you want me to 
    
    And I'll hold you tight 
    
    Baby all through the night 
    
    I'll make love to you 
    
    When you want me to 
    
    And I will not let go 
    
    Till you tell me to 
    
    Girl relax, let's go slow 
    
    I ain't got nowhere to go 
    
    I'm just gonna concentrate on you 
    
    Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night 
    
    Throw your clothes on the floor 
    
    I'm gonna take my clothes off too 
    
    I made plans to be with you 
    
    Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do 
    
    Baby tonight is your night 
    
    And I will do you right 
    
    Just make a wish on your night 
    
    Anything that you ask 
    
    I will give you the love of your life 

Mark heard and felt the passion behind the song she was singing to him. He didn't think he could leave her again ever. He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her gently.

 Tamia had went to set across from Glen. "Would you like to dance with me beautiful?" Glen asked. Tamia smiled at him. "Sure." She said. Glen got up and took her hand and pulled her close to him. They moved slowly to the music. Glen hand rubbed her lower back. She gave up and moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist. God she smelled wonderful Glen thought. Tamia thought she must be in heaven. This felt so right in his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer.

They spent several more hours at the club having a great time. Mark and Glen for the most part watched the girls. They had so much energy. They didn't miss one dance. Laura came over to the table and sat down. "I'm tired." She said. "I bet." Mark and Glen said at the same time. They laughed. "You ready to go?" mark asked. "Yea. Tamia's coming." She said. Tamia came over and they went out to the truck. Glen and Tamia got in the back seat and Laura climbed in beside Mark. Laura looked in the rearview mirror. Glen and Tamia kept exchanging these little smiles. Things were working out she thought. She leaned over and put her head on Marks shoulder and he put his arm around her. Laura thought she had never been happier in her life than right now.

They got home and Laura and Tamia hugged each other and said goodnight. Mark and Laura went in the house. Glen walked Tamia to her car. They stood in front of her car looking at each other. "I had a good time Glen, Thanks for coming with us." Tamia said shyly looking up at him. "I had a real good time to sweetness." Glen said. "I was hoping me and you could go out for lunch tomorrow." Glen said. Tamia smiled. "I'd like that. I'll call you." She said. "Okay, great." He said. Glen bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He briefly let his lips brush hers and pulled back. He opened the door of her car for her. She got in and he closed the door for her. She rolled down the window a bit. "goodnight." She said. "Goodnight sweetness." He said. He stood back and watched as she drove off. He turned and went into the housed whistling. Things were definitely looking up. He grinned and headed off to bed. 

_The song 'Hot in Here' is sung and owned by Nelly._

_The song 'Get your freak on is sung and owned by missy Elliot._

_The song 'Ill make love to you is sung and owned by Boyz2 Men._

_I recommend listening to these songs. You can get a lot better feel for the chapter if you hear the music that goes with the chapter._


	7. chapter 7

                                                                         Laura stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on a t-shirt. She looked at the panties and grinned. I'll skip them she thought; with the way Mark was looking at me tonight at the club, what's the point. She walked into the bedroom Mark was nowhere to be seen. She went over to her side of the bed and bent over to pull back the covers. Mark had entered the room and come up behind her. "We need to have a little talk." Mark said behind her. Laura went to straiten and turn around but Mark held her down. "lets see if I got this right, First you dress in that skimpy little outfit with pants so tight I could see every curve of that cute little ass of yours, then you spend the evening teasing me by wiggling that cute little ass in my face, knowing you was torturing me." He said. Laura grinned. Okay she thought he wants to play big bad Lord of The Dark. "Mark I didn't mean to tease you, you know I didn't." she said in a sweet voice. The truth was she had meant to torture him. She had wanted to work him up till he couldn't stand it. Looks like she did a good job. Mark held her down with one hand and ran his other hand up her shirt. He moved his hand between her legs and let his finger slip between her already wet folds. Laura gasped and moved back against his finger. He removed his finger and grabbed her hips to still her. "Don't move." He said harshly. "No Panties?" he asked. "Well I didn't really see the point." She said. "I Bet, You really enjoyed playing with me tonight didn't you, driving me crazy." He said. "No baby it's not like that." She said. She pushed her hips back to grind into his crotch; damn he was hard she thought. Mark flipped her shirt up. He brought his hand down on her bottom with a sharp slap. "Oww" she yelled. "What did I tell you." He asked in a stern voice. "You told me not to move." She said. Mark raised his hand and brought it down firmly on her bottom again. "Ouch" she hollered. "Ya going to move again?" he asked. "No." she said in a pouty voice. He gave her two more hard smacks on her bottom. "See that you don't." he said. Mark removed his hand from her. "Put your knees on the bed." He said. Laura scrambled to comply she was so hot she thought she would die if he didn't touch her soon. She waited on her hands and knees willing him to touch her. She heard the sound of her zipper being pulled down. She moaned with frustration, but didn't dare move. Mark bent over to whisper in her ear. "What's wrong baby, you hot?" he asked. "Yes, I need you."  She cried out in frustration. Mark straitened back up and positioned himself behind her. She felt the tip of his erection at her entrance but he didn't move. It took all her willpower not to move back and impale herself on him. Mark took one finger and ran it down the length of her spine. Laura shivered and moaned. God she was going to die if he didn't take her she thought. It was all Mark could do not to push himself in her, God she was sexy he thought. He bent over and kissed and licked her ear. "Mark Please." She moaned. Still she didn't move. Mark pulled himself back up and grabbed her hips. "Good girl, Very good girl. "He growled at her. Mark snapped his hips forward and impaled her on his erection. Laura screamed in pleasure. Mark plunged into her over and over hard and fast. He had lost all control. His body took over and his mind went blank except for the exquisite pleasure. "OH MARK!" she screamed. Laura was losing herself in the pleasure, there was nothing in the world but him and her surrounded in a vortex of pleasure. Laura felt herself falling and spinning out of control. "Oh Baby I'm Coming.' She moaned. Mark gripped her hips as he emptied his passion into her. "Baby Girl, God Yes." he moaned as his movements slowed over her trembling body. Mark pulled out of her and picked her up in his arms. He sat down with her cradled in his arms. He pushed her tumbling hair off her cheek gently. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. Her sweet body was still trembling from there intense lovemaking. "Baby, I will never be away from you again, I swear." He whispered. She started to speak, but Mark put a finger to her lips. He kissed her gently and laid her in the bed and climbed in beside her. Mark pulled her into his arms and she lay on his chest. She fell asleep almost immediately. Mark lay and watched her sleep a long time before he drifted off himself.  

                                                                       Mark awoke to a empty bed. He smelled food. Laura must be downstairs he thought. He got up and went to shower.

                                                                      Laura was busy in the kitchen making an omelet for her and Mark. She smiled as she thought about there lovemaking last night. It was so intense she had thought she was going to die from wanting him. Mark came up and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Mmmm Good morning." She said. "Morning little girl." He said. "Where's Glen?" he asked. "He had a lunch date." Laura said smiling. "Those two are really hitting it off. What's her story anyway?" Mark asked. "She was in a really abusive relationship with a guy for 3 years, he used to beat the hell out her, almost killed her once. Five years ago she decided she had enough and left. She is really nervous about men and dating, but I told her Glen seemed like a real nice guy." Laura said. "He is, I think he really likes her too." Mark said. "Well I told him this morning if he hurt her I would gut him like a fish." Laura said. Mark burst out laughing. "Well then he better watch himself." Mark said. "Damn straight." She said. They sat down to eat and Mark watched her. She was so damn beautiful. "Laura…I didn't mean to be so rough last night…I hope I didn't hurt ya." Mark said. Laura looked at him. "You didn't hurt me baby, it was great." She said. "Well if I'm ever to rough just tell me baby, I'd never do nothing to hurt ya." He said. Laura got up and came to set in his lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I loved everything we did and I know you would never hurt me." She said. She ran her fingers tips over his cheeks and nose. "What ya doing?" he asked. "Playing connect the dots with your freckles." She said and giggled. Mark shook his head and laughed. "Your such a silly little thing." He said. She picked up the jar of jelly and held it up. "I got a few ideas, a few hours, and lots of imagination." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Whatta ya say." She said. Mark picked her up with a grin and they headed upstairs.

                                                                  Across town Tamia and Glen were having lunch at The Tavern. Glen had picked the very classy restaurant. They sat drinking wine and getting to know each other. "So how long have you lived in Houston?" Glen asked. "Five years. I'm from new York." She said. "Do you have a boyfriend or any thing like that?" He asked. "No." she said and looked down. Glen realized she was upset. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." He said. She looked into his warm hazel eyes and relaxed. "You didn't. I haven't dated in a while and this is all kind of new to me." She said. "How long?' he asked. "Five years" she said looking down again. God he probably thinks I'm a total loser she thought. Glen lifted her chin and looked into her warm brown eyes. "Quit doing that." he said. "Doing what?" she asked. "Looking down, you're beautiful; you should always hold your head up." He said. Tamia thought she was going to cry. She had been told she was ugly for years and had started to believe it after a while. Glen seen the tears shining in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked frowning slightly. "Nothing you're just the sweetest guy I ever met." She said. Glen smiled. "You must not have met a lot of men." He joked. She smiled back. "No I mean it. You're adorable." She said.  "Bite your tongue woman, if that gets around, I'm finished in the WWE." He said laughing. "I won't tell a soul." She said laughing with him. "Are you going to have Thanksgiving Dinner with us tomorrow?" Glen asked. "Yes, me and Laura going to cook, while you and Mark do the guy thing and watch football." She said smiling. "Id rather watch you." He said looking at her intently. She blushed. He took her hand and brought it to her lips. Tamia thought she would pass out from the feel of his lips. Damn girl what would you do if he really kissed you she thought. Glen paid the check and took Tamia's hand. This one was defiantly not getting away he thought. He smiled as they left the restaurant. He owed Laura one, a big one. Thanks to her he had met this beautiful angel. 


	8. chapter 8

                                                                        Glen walked in the door with a smile on his face. Tamia had just left with a promise to see him in the morning and a sweet kiss lingering on his lips. He seen Laura coming down the stairs and swooped her off the bottom step. He swung her around and planted a kiss on her cheek. Laura laughed. She grabbed his shoulders to hang on. "What was that for?" she asked smiling at him. "That was for introducing me to the most beautiful girl in the world." He said "Well your most welcome." She said. Mark came down the stairs. "I see somebody's in a good mood." He said with a smile on his face. "I owe this little lady a debt of gratitude." Glen said. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and set her down. She grabbed Mark and Glen by there hands and drug them into the den. "Build me a fire and I'm going to get snacks were playing monopoly tonight." She said. "Yes Maam." They said at the same time. Laura laughed and went off to get snacks. "So I take it things are going good between you and Tamia." Mark said. "Mark, I think I'm in love." Glen said seriously. Mark turned from where he was starting a fire and looked at Glen. "Are you sure man." He asked. "I have never felt like this before Mark. I love her." He said. Mark turned back to the fire place. He had decisions of his own to make and hell if he knew what he was going to do. Glen got the monopoly board and begin setting it up. Laura walked in with a tray of snacks and drinks and came over to set on the floor with the guys. "I want the car." Laura said grabbing it. Glen rolled his eyes. "You going to get beat no matter what you use." He teased. "Well just see about that." Laura said. "Both of you are going to lose." Mark said grinning. "Looks like the deadman over there is a little overconfident." She said to Glen. 

They played for hours with Laura beating the pants off both of them. Laura lay back on the floor. "Boys I hoped you have learned a lesson tonight, you just can't beat the master." She said gloating. She grinned at both of them. Mark and Glen looked at each other and then grabbed her. They started tickling her. Laura screamed. "Stop guys." She hollered. They didn't stop for one minute. Laura struggled to get away but she was laughing to hard. "I hoped you learned a lesson tonight little girl, don't gloat at two guys our size, could get you in a lot of trouble." Mark said. Glen held her down while Mark resumed tickling her. Laura screeched "Okay, I'm sorry." She said Laughing. "Think she's learned her lesson?" Glen said to Mark. "Yea, I think so." Mark said grinning. They let go of her and Laura lay there trying to catch her breath. "You guys are bullies." She said still laughing. "Yea, but were cute." Glen said grinning at her. Laura rolled her eyes and sat up. "Let me put this baby to bed, its going to be a long day tomorrow." Mark said. He scooped Laura up in his arms. "I'm not a baby." She said pouting. Glen laughed. "You're my baby." Mark said kissing her. She grinned and put her arms around his neck. Mark headed upstairs and Glen got up to turn out the lights. Just then the Phone rang. Glen picked it up. "Hello."    He said. "Hi Glen, it's me Tamia."  "Hi sweetness." You alright?" he asked. "Yes, I Just couldn't sleep. I thought I would call to say goodnight. I hope I'm not bothering you." She said quietly. "Sweetheart you could never bother me." Glen said. "So what are you doing?" He asked. "Just sitting on the couch watching TV." She said. "Want me to come over, since you can't sleep anyway." He asked. There was a moment of silence. "I would like that." She said. "Well babe, save me a seat. I'll be there shortly." He said. "Okay, bye." She said. Glen hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

                                                                         Tamia sat there nervous as hell. She liked Glen. She wanted him to come over. But it had been so long since she had been with a man. And it hadn't been good. Sex had been terrible filled with pain. She knew that Glen wouldn't hurt her though. She wanted to be with Glen. She was going to throw caution to the wind and go for it. There was a knock at the door. She got up and went over and opened the door. "Hey Sweetness." Glen said. God it made her knees week when he called her that. "Hey, come in." she said softly. Glen stepped in and closed the door behind him. God she was beautiful he thought. Her hair was wild and curly. She had on an oversized nite shirt that did nothing to hide her beautiful curves or those sexy brown legs of hers. He followed her over to the couch. He turned off the lamp and then sat down beside her. He reached over and picked her up and sat her on his lap and put his arms around her. "Now why cant my sweet little girl sleep?" he asked. She had her face against his chest. She looked up at him. "I don't know." She said. He rubbed her back. "That feel good?" He asked. She nodded. He pressed his lips to her forehead.  She snuggled up to him and began to relax. "You probably just tense, you need to relax. Then you can get to sleep." He said. He turned her so she lay on her back across his lap.  He stroked her head and placed light kisses along her jaw. She sighed and stretched like a cat on his lap. Glen smiled. He rubbed her arms lightly in a circular motion. "That feels good Glen" She said.  He lightly kissed her mouth and pulled back. "Good, I want my baby to feel good." He said. He moved his hand down to her stomach and rubbed it. She loved the way he made her feel. He rubbed her stomach for a few minutes and watched her. She was like a kitten being stroked she was practically purring.  Glen moved his hands to her legs and rubbed and massaged them slowly working his way up her legs. A few moans were starting to escape her pretty lips. Glen smiled and continued his exploration up her legs. He moved his hand to her upper thighs and she moaned. "You want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head and blushed. He planted another gentle kiss on her lips. He moved his hand slowly to the warmth between her legs. She moaned and pushed against his hand. He rubbed her gently. He took a finger and hooked it around the elastic of her panties and stripped them off in one move. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "If you want me to stop, tell me." He said. Tamia was nervous, but not scared. "Don't stop." She said. He put his hand back under the hem of her shirt and ran his finger between her wet slit. Tamia bucked up against him. He found her nub and teased it with his finger. Tamia screamed and wiggled in his lap.  Glen bent over and kissed her mouth using his tongue to nudge her mouth open. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored its warm recesses. Tamia sucked his tongue further into her mouth and suckled it hard. Glen gasped. God she was so hot. He buried his finger to the hilt in her hot center. "GLEN!" she screamed. "I want you in me now." She moaned. Glen set her off his lap and stripped his clothes off in record time. Tamia gasped when she seen the size of his erection. Glen bent over and stripped off her night shirt. She got up and lay on the floor. She spread her legs and held out her arms to him. Glen lay down over her and kissed her gently, then pushed his erection into her wet folds. He thrust slowly. Tamia clawed his back and pulled him closer. Tamia wrapped her legs around Glen's waist and cried out. "OH GOD, GLEN!" Tamia yelled.  Glen kissed her and drove his tongue into her mouth. He picked up and the pace and trust into her faster and faster. "Oh baby your so sweet and tight." Glen moaned. He trust into her like a madman over and over. He felt Tamia tighten around his shaft and let go. They both came together screaming each others name. Glen kissed Tamia gently on the forehead and looked into her eyes. "I love you sweetness." He said. She looked at him in shock. "I mean it girl, I aint never felt like this about anyone." He said. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed them away. "I love you too Glen." She said. He sighed and got up. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and crawled in beside her. Glen pulled her into his arms and she curled around him. "I think I can sleep now." she said giggling.  "Well now sweetness you get you some rest your going to need it before the nights over with." Glen said smiling. She reached up and kissed him and lay down on his chest. Glen stroked her hair until she fell asleep. "Sweetness, I plan on keeping you with me, always." He whispered. He kissed her gently and drifted off to sleep himself.


	9. chapter9

                                                                        Laura rolled over and hit the alarm clock. It was five AM. She had to get up and start Thanksgiving meal. Tamia said she would be over to help about 8. She leaned over and kissed Mark lightly and got up. She also had some business to take care of. She mulled over what Mark had said to her the other night about not being away from her again. She knew what he was up too. She would bet odds that he was going to go ahead and retire so he could be with her. There was no way Laura was going to let that happen. Mark was at the height of his career. She wasn't going to let him give that up for her. She went to take a shower. She knew what she was going to do. She got dried off and got dressed. Laura grabbed her cell phone and headed downstairs.

                                                                      Laura put the turkey in the oven and started making pies. When she was through with the pies she picked up the phone and started her plans into action.

                                                                        At 8 Tamia and Glen walked into the kitchen holding hand and laughing. Laura raised her brows. Tamai shrugged and laughed. "I'm going to go watch TV so you two can talk." Glen said and grinned. Glen left and Laura pounced. "What's going on girl?" she asked Tamia. "I called Glen to come over last night and he rocked my world." Tamia said giggling.  Laura hugged Tamia. "That's great girl." She said. "Laura when Glen leaves to go back on the road, I'm going with him." Tamia said. "What." Laura said. "Just like that." Laura asked. "Lifes to short Laura, You don't find a love like that every day. It really wasn't a hard decision.  I'm going to continue to take my college classes on computer and start my web design business. I don't have to be in anyone place to do that." Tamia said. Laura laughed. "Well girl I got some news for you too." She said. "I called Steve this morning and asked if I could turn down the partnership." She said. "What?" Tamia said. "I told him I wanted to continue working for him, long distance of course. Cause I'm going to be on the road. He said he understood and that was fine. I'm going to be taking my classes on computer too, it will take longer to graduate but I got all the time in the world." She said. Tamia hugged her friend. "Girl this is going to be great, we will be together." Tamia said. "I'm so glad your going to be there." Laura said. "Jason wasn't thrilled, he's coming in this afternoon since were leaving tomorrow." She said. "But I told I would be coming back every couple weeks for business so it wasn't like we wouldn't see each other." She said. "Have you told Mark yet?" Tamia asked. "Nope not yet." She said. They got busy getting dinner together.

                                                                          Mark walked in the den where Glen was. "Hey what's up man? Mark said Glen grinned. "Me and Tamia spent a wonderful night together last night." Glen said. "That's great Glen." Mark said. "That's not all, when I leave tomorrow she going with me." He said. Marks mouth fell open.  "That's kinda sudden aint it." Mark said. "I asked her and she said yes, we love each other. I'm not going to be away from her." Glen said. "That's great Glen, I'm glad you found her." Mark said. But his thoughts were on Laura. How could he leave her again? Glen was right if you loved someone that was all that mattered. He was going to tell Vince when he got back that he was going to retire.

                                                                      Laura and Tamia walked into the den. "Girls yall got this place smelling great, I can't wait for dinner." Mark said. Laura went over to set on Marks lap. "You got a couple more hours." She said kissing him on the cheek. Mark put his arms around her enjoying holding her. Tamia went over and sat next to Glen. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Glen was so happy. He reached down and gave her a kiss. "Mark Jason is going to come over tonight for a while." Laura said. "I though he was out of town." Mark said. He is, he's coming back in tonight." She said. Mark looked at her she was up to something, but what. He didn't say anything, he guess she would fess up when she was ready. She smiled at him gave him a kiss and went back to the kitchen. Tamia got up and followed her. "Laura's up to something." Mark said. "Don't ask me, you know how women are." He said.

                                                                        Laura and Tamia called the guys into dinner. They all sat down to eat. "Girls this is great." Mark said in between bites. "I second that." Glen said. Laura sat and watched Mark. God she loved to watch him. He turned to look at her. "Eat baby." He said. She smiled at him and started to eat. They all stuffed them selves. "Thanks girls that was great." Glen said pushing his chair back. "Yea we got the two best cooks in the world." Mark said. Laura and Tamia smiled at the guys. "You girls go relax; me and Mark will do cleanup duty." Glen said. "I got a little announcement to make first." Laura said. Mark and Glen turned to look at her. "I turned down Steve's offer; I'm still going to be working for him, Long distance of course." She said. "I'm coming with you when you leave Mark. She waited for Marks reaction. "What about school?" Mark asked. "I'm going to finish my courses by computer it will take longer but that's no big deal. She said. "No" Mark said. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Your not giving up a good opportunity to go following me around the country." He said sounding angry. "I'm going to retire when I get back." He said. "Mark I'm not letting you do that for me, you are at the height of your career, your on top. There's no way you need to retire right now. I made up my mind this is what I'm doing." She said. Tamia and Glen knew he was about to blow you could see it on his face. "I forbid you to do this." He said in a deadly quite voice. Wrong thing to say thought Glen. "YOU WHAT!" Laura yelled. "You heard me." Mark said raising his voice. Glen and Tamia left the room. "You don't tell me what to do, I'm not a child." she said. "Listen to me little girl, you are going to finish school and take that partnership with Steve. End of discussion." Mark said. Mark got up and left. Laura was so mad she could have happily choked him. She sat down at the table. Why was he being so stubborn? Tamia came in. "You alright?" she asked. "No." Laura said. "Why is he being so stubborn?" Laura asked. "Cause he cares about you." Tamia said. Laura sighed. He was so damn stubborn. Glen came in. "you want me to talk to him?" he asked. "No, I'm going up in a minute." She said. Glen came over and put his arms around her. "Don't worry, He'll come around. You know how he is." He said.  Laura hugged Glen. "I know he will, he has too." She said. She got up and went to find Mark. "You don't look the least bit worried about this." Glen said to Tamia. "I'm not. I know that girl, she'll get her way." Tamia said smiling.

                                                                         Laura found Mark in the bedroom packing his stuff up. She sat down on the bed. He glanced at her but continued packing his stuff. "Mark we need to talk." She said. "Nothing to talk about. I told…" "Shut the hell up and listen to me." Laura said.  Mark had a dangerous look in his eye but Laura continued anyway. "The most important thing in my life is you, all this other junk is just icing on the cake. I'm not giving up anything. But if I had to I would for you. You are number one, on top of the list. Life is too short Mark; I want to spend my life with you starting now. I'm tired of waiting for someday. I will still have school and work, but most important I'll have you." Laura looked at him and seen he wasn't angry anymore. "Mark I love you, we can be together, don't you want that." She asked. Mark knelt down in front of her. "Of course I want that baby; I just don't want you to give up your life for me." He said. Laura took his hand. "You are my life Mark." She said tears falling from her eyes. Mark gently kissed her eyes. He sighed. "I should put you over my knee and spank some sense into you." He said. "But as usual, I can't say no too you. I do want you with me baby, more than anything." He said.  She threw herself into Marks arms. Mark hugged her to him and stroked her hair. "You got to promise me if you're unhappy to tell me. I'll retire and come back here with you if that's what you ever want." He said. "I promise. "She said kissing him. Mark knew his soul belonged to her, now and forever. "I still aught to put you over my knee, you think you got me wrapped around you finger." He said. Laura pulled back and grinned at him. "Well see about that tonight big guy." She said. Mark picked up her chin with his finger. "Yea we will see about that later, little girl." He growled. Laura grinned at him. "I can't wait." She said laughing. "Lets go down and let Tamia and Glen know we haven't killed each other." Laura said. Mark planted a hard kiss on her mouth. "Till later." He said and grabbed her hand as they left the room.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                        Tamia and Glen had gone to her place to pack her stuff. Mark and Laura were sitting in the den watching TV. Laura was happy beyond belief. She was finally getting what she wanted. "You really happy about this, aint ya?" Mark asked. Laura leaned over and kissed him. "yep." She said. There was a knock at the door. Mark went to answer it. It was Jason. "Hey Jason." Mark said. "Hi." Jason said. "Come on in." Mark said. Mark noticed Jason looked upset and he knew why. "It's your buddy." Mark said walking in to the den. Laura got up and hugged Jason. "Hey little sis." He said. "Look guys I gotta run to the store. I'll be back in a while." Mark said. He knew they needed some time alone. "Okay." Laura said. Laura took Jasons hand and led him over to the floor where they sat down. "Are ya mad at me?" she asked. "No." Jason said. "I know how much you love him. I just hate losing my best friend." He said. "Jason your not losing me, I"ll talk to you everyday and I'll be coming back every few weeks to do business with Steve." She said. I Know but it wont be the same." He said. Laura put her arm around him. "I know." She said. "Are you sure you really want to do this." He asked.  "I'm more sure of this than anything in the world." She said. Jason nodded. "I know your crazy about that guy." He said. "You'll be to busy keeping the female population happy to think about me." She said laughing. Jason laughed. "Just don't go get married with out letting me approve her." Laura said. Jason snorted. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm not ever getting married." Jason said. "Speaking of marriage, is that Neanderthal going to do the right thing and marry you?" Jason asked. "HUH?" Laura said. Marriage had never even crossed her mind. "I guess that means no." Jason said. "Jason I never even thought about that." She said. "Well you need to, if you're giving up everything to follow him around, he can at least marry you." Jason said. "Jason he didn't ask me to do this, in fact he was against it, but I insisted on it. I can't stand to be away from him anymore." She said. Jason shrugged. "Don't matter; he needs to do the right thing." He said. Laura laughed. "I never knew you were so old fashioned." Laura said. "I am when it comes to my little sis." He said pulling into his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much Jason." Laura said. He lifted her chin up and saw she had tears in her eyes. "No crying brat, ya hear me." He said quietly. She nodded her head. "Hey lets do a few tunes; I got my guitar in the car." He said. "Okay." She said.

                                                                              Mark and Glen and Tamia came in at the same time. They heard the singing when they walked in. "Jason's here." Tamia said and walked into the den. Glen and Mark followed. Tamia went over and gave Jason a hug. "I here I'm losing you too." Jason said. "I'll come back and see you." She said. "Glen this is Jason, Jason this is Glen." Laura said. Glen walked over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya man." Glen said. "You too." Jason said. "Glen this little girl got the voice of an angel." Mark said. "Well sing something sweetie." Glen said. Laura thought about it. "Okay." She said. She told Jason and he started to play. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing 

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

While you're far away and dreaming 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender 

I could stay lost in this moment forever 

Every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure

Mark smiled. His baby was singing just for him. He loved it when she sang to him.

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Laying close to you 

Feeling your heart beating 

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 

Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together 

I just wanna stay with you 

In this moment forever, forever and ever 

Glen smiled and looked at Tamia and she took his hand. Laura had caught everyone's feeling with this song.

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

I don't wanna miss one smile 

I don't wanna miss one kiss 

I just wanna be with you 

Right here with you, just like this 

I just wanna hold you close 

Feel your heart so close to mine 

And just stay here in this moment 

For all the rest of time 

Mark felt tears in his eyes. This child touched him so deeply. God he loved her so much. No one had ever touched him like this.

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

'Cause I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah 

I don't wanna miss a thing

Laura finished the song. Glen came over and gave her a kiss. "That was beautiful sweetheart. You're in the wrong business." He said. "Thanks Glen." She said. She looked at Mark. His eyes looked like they had tears in them. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She seen the love shining in his eyes. Glen and Mark went in the kitchen to get a beer. "Well girls, I don't know what I'm going to do without you two around." Jason said. "Well be around enough to keep you in line." Tamia said. "Oh yeah." Jason said. "Yeah." Laura said and picked up a pillow and whacked him with it. "Oh now your going to so get it." Jason said and tackled her. Laura screamed and tried to get away. Tamia got a pillow and whacked Jason with it. "Hey no fair double teaming." He said. Jason tickled Laura till she was screaming. Mark was standing in the doorway smiling. Glen came up behind him. "Aint you jealous man?" he asked Mark. "Of Jason, no there just friends." Mark said. "Come on lets go set on the deck." Mark said.

                                                                    Laura had a great time with Jason and Tamia. She knew it would a while before they were all together again and it made her sad. Mark and Glen walked in the room. She looked at the time. It was after one AM. Tamia got up and gave Jason a kiss. I'll call ya and be seeing ya soon." She said. Jason gave her a hug. "Sure thing." He said. Glen and Tamia went upstairs. Mark stood in the doorway. He knew this was going to be hard on Laura. Laura looked at Jason. "I hate goodbyes." She said. "Me too, but this aint goodbye. I'll be seeing you soon. Even if I have to come find you, so don't stay away to long." He said. Laura threw her arms around Jason and hugged him. He felt her tears on his chest. Jason stroked her hair. "Hey I thought we agreed, no crying." Jason said. "So I lied." She said. Jason lifted her face and looked into her eyes. "You're my best friend, if you ever need me, I'm there. Ya hear?" he said. She nodded. "I gotta go." He said. He kissed her gently on the cheek and got up. "Jason." Laura called after him. "Yea." He said. "I love you." She said. Jason smiled. "I love you too, little sis." He said. Jason walked up to Mark. "You had better treat her right." He said. Jason gave her a last smile and left. Mark walked over to Laura. "You okay." He asked. She nodded. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Ya ready to go to bed." He asked. "No, you go on up. I'll be up in a little while." She said. Mark gave her a kiss and got up and went upstairs. Laura sat there thinking about how much her life was going to change. Life was always changing she thought. Damn but she was going to miss Jason. She got up and went to take a shower. The room was dark. Mark must be asleep. She went in and took a shower. She got out and put on one of Marks shirts. She went over and climbed in beside Mark. "You awake?" Laura asked. "Yea baby." He said. He pulled her over to lie against him. "Love me." She said. Mark instinctively  knew what she needed. Tonight wasn't about burning passion. It was slow and sweet. Mark leaned over her and kissed her gently, nudging her lips open with his tongue. Laura met his tongue with hers. He kissed a trail down her neck. He moved to her breast and latched on to it and suckled the nipple. Laura moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved to her other breast and licked her nipple to hardness. Mark trailed hot kisses down her stomach. He swirled his tongue around her belly ring teasing her skin. "Mark." She moaned. Mark gently nudged her legs open. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and bent to place kisses on warm and wet center. Laura moaned and moved her hips to meet him. He ran his tongue up and down her wet slit. He found her nub with his tongue and teased it over and over till she was moaning and bucking her hips. He started to suckle it drawing it into his warm mouth. "Mark I'm coming." She moaned. "Come for me baby." He whispered against her hot flesh. He licked and sucked on her sweetness while she came drinking in her sweet juices. He held her as her body trembled. Mark lay beside her and pulled her into the crook of his arm. "Go to sleep baby." He said. "But Mark, what about you." She asked. "I'm fine baby, it was all for you tonight, now get some sleep." He said and pulled her closer to him. "I love you Mark." She said and snuggled up to his chest. "I love ya too, Baby girl." He said. He kissed her head and watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

                                                            Glen lay in the bed wondering what the hell a woman did in the bathroom for 45 minutes. "Tamia if you don't come out of there, I'm coming to get you." He shouted. He heard the door knob and looked up. Tamia came out, she had her head down. She walked slowly over to the bed. "I'm sorry Glen, I didn't mean to take so long." She said still looking down. Glen looked at her, she was trembling. He sat up and reached out to take her hand and she flinched. "Tamia what's wrong sweetness?" he asked. "You're mad." She said looking at him. He seen there was tears swimming in her eyes. Glen pulled her gently into her lap. "Look at me." He said. She looked up at him. "I'm not mad, I was impatient, that's all. I'm sorry I shouted. I would never hurt you sweetness. You gotta know that." He said. "Take as long as you want and tell me to go to hell." He said smiling at her. She gave him a small smile. "Girl I don't ever want you to be afraid of me." He said. He kissed her gently. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue into her warmth. She then noticed she was setting in his lap while he had nothing on. His hardness was pressed hard against her. She wiggled her bottom against his hardness. Glen  stood her up for a minute and stipped her of her shirt and panties. Then he turned her to face him. He sat her down on top of his hard erection. She slid down on to his hardness and moaned. "Like that baby?" he asked. "Yes Glen." She managed to groan. She started to ride him. He grabbed her hips and thrust up to meet her movements. "Oh yeah sweetness." He moaned. Tamia moved faster riding him hard. She moaned and screamed out his name. "Come on me baby." Glen said. Tamia was losing control. She threw back her head and screamed out Glen's name over and over.   Glen trust hard up into her and went over the edge shooting into her warm wet center. Glen fell back onto the bed and lay there with her draped across him. He kissed her gently and stroked her back. "I love you sweetness." he said. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I love you too." She said. He picked her up and put her under the covers and climbed in beside her. He pulled her into his arms.  Life is perfect he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. chapter 11

                                                                        Glen sat at the kitchen table why anybody in there right mind would book a flight out at six AM. Mark had called him to get up at 4 am. God he hated mornings. Laura was bustling around getting coffee made and fixing them something quick to eat. Tamia was going through her bag to make sure she had everything. Mark was loading there stuff in the car. Mark came in .That's everything except for the couple carry on the girls got. Glen nodded vaguely, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. They had to be at the arena in Charlotte by 4 this afternoon.  Laura came up behind Glen and yelled. "WAKE UP!" Laura about fell over laughing when he jumped almost out the seat. Glen was angry, he wasn't in the mood. "Laura, cut it out it's too early in the morning." Glen said. Mark looked over at them. Good grief he thought, it's to early for a brawl. Laura just shrugged and grinned. Mark poured some coffee and gave it to Glen. They all sat down and had some toast and cereal. Glen was practically asleep in his food. Laura grinned and started pelting him with dry cereal. Glen looked up and gave her a deadly glare. "You know, your lucky you aint my girlfriend, cause I would put you over my knee and bust your ass." Glen said. Laura's smile quickly disappeared. Mark shook his head, this aint going to be pretty he thought. Tamia knew fireworks were coming. "Well if I was your girlfriend, I would have done busted you up in your damn head, asshole." She hollered back at him. "Alright, let's nip this in the bud." Mark said. "Everybody just calm down. You two apologize to each other now." Mark said. Laura sat there with her arms crossed. Glen did the same. Tamia sighed. They were both hardheaded as hell. "You two." Mark growled. Laura looked over at Glen and smiled sweetly. "Glen, I'm soo sorry you such an asshole in the mornings." She said. Mark and Tamia groaned at the same time. Glen looked like he was going to explode. "Okay Guys lets get going, I can see you both insist on acting like kids." Mark said. Laura grabbed her carry on and went out to the truck. Tamia followed her. Glen and Mark turned off all the lights and followed. There was tension in the truck all the way to the airport. Laura and Glen refused to speak to each other. Tamia and Mark chatted back and forth and just decided to ignore them two.

                                                                        They finally were boarded and seated after two delays. Mark sighed and leaned his head back it had been a long morning. "Mark ya mad at me?" Laura asked. He looked over at her. "I'm not real happy with you at the moment." He said. "I was just joking around this morning; I didn't know he was going to go off the deep end." She said.  "Glen is not an early morning person; you should have figured that out after you yelled in his ear the first time and left him alone." Mark said. Laura just hung her head. How did this end up all her fault? The flight took off and Mark told her he was going to stretch his legs. Great he didn't even want to be around her. Laura looked over to where Glen and Tamia were seated. They were laughing and kissing. Laura felt even worse. Everyone blamed her. She turned to face the window and leaned her head against it.

                                                                "Glen why don't you go over and talk to Laura, This whole thing is silly." Tamia said. Glen looked over and seen she was lying against the window. "I guess I kinda overreacted. Any other time I would have been laughing." He said. "Go on, she looks upset." Tamia said. Glen got up and headed over to her.

                                                                   "Hey you, want to kiss and make up." Glen said as he sat down. Laura kept her head toward the window. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said in a quite voice. "I was just being a jerk, mornings aren't my thing. I'm sorry I overreacted." He said. He reached over and gently grabbed her chin and pulled her head around to face him. She had tears streaking her face. "Oh hey now, don't go and cry on me, little one." He said. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. He patted her back till she quit crying. "Friends?" he said looking down at her. 'Yea." She said smiling at him. He bent over and kissed her on the head. Just then Mark came walking up. "You Kids make up?" he asked smiling. "Yes Sir." Glen said. Grinning. "Good boy." Mark said laughing. Glen got up and went back to his seat. Mark sat down. Mark seen she had been crying. He figured it was partly due to his comment earlier. "Ya mad at me too?" Mark asked. "No, not really." She said looking at her hands instead of him. He slid his hand over and tickled her ribs. Laura jumped and giggled. "I know my little girl can't stay mad at me huh?" he said smiling. She didn't answer him. He bent over and rubbed his goatee on her neck causing her to burst into laughter. "Come on now, no way you can stay mad at me." He said Laura threw her arms around him and hugged him. "You got some ego, mister." She said laughing. He grinned and kissed her. "That's better, I love to see my baby smile." He said. He leaned back and Laura leaned against him. "Get some sleep; baby its going to be a long flight." Mark said. Laura closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

                                                                      They arrived at the arena at 4:15. They had all slept for most of the flight. Mark stopped and told the head of security who Laura and Tamia was and They would be around quite a bit. He shook the girls' hands and they headed back to find Mark and Glen's dressing room. "Look Tamia, It's the Rock." Laura said. They stopped and gawked. God he was so much cuter in person. "Hey Taker, Glen what's up and who are these gorgeous babes you got with you." The Rock asked. "This is my girlfriend, Laura and this little lady is Glen's girlfriend, Tamia." Mark said. The Rock shook Tamia's hand. "Nice to meet ya little lady." The Rock said. Then he turned to Laura. He pulled her hand into his. "Hello beautiful, you ever get tired of hanging out with the Deadman here, give me a call." He said smiling at her. Laura blushed but managed to mumble it was nice to meet him. "Later guys." The Rock said. "The Rock was flirting with me." Laura said to Tamia. "That's so cool." Laura said. Tamia laughed and agreed. Mark pulled Her to him and gave me a hard kiss. "Well don't forget who your man is." He growled.  Laura punched him in the arm. "I know that ya big goof, you're the only guy for me. I shouldn't even have to tell you that." She said. "Sorry, I know that baby. I just don't like guys flirting with ya." He said. Laura rolled her eyes and followed them to there dressing room. "Who are you wrestling tonight?" Laura asked Mark. "That pipsqueak Matt Hardy." Mark said. "You're going to destroy him." Laura said. "How about you Glen?" she asked. "I got Test tonight." He said. Tamia reached up and kissed him. "Your going to kick ass." She said. "Girls were going to go warm up in the ring. You two can wonder around the arena if you want to." Glen said. "Cool." Laura and Tamia said at the same time. They laughed. They started to head out the door. Mark grabbed Laura by the arm. "Little girl you stay out of trouble, ya hear?"  She jumped up in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Who me?" she asked. He laughed. "Yes you." He said. He set her down. "Il see ya later." he said. Glen came over and gave Tamia a kiss. The girls walked out the door. "Now what kind of trouble does he think I'm going to get into." Laura asked Tamia and grinned. Tamia laughed. "He knows you well girlfriend." She said. "Lets go get something to drink." Laura said. They headed off toward the cafeteria.


	12. chapter 12

                                                                       Laura and Tamia were sitting in the cafeteria having a Pepsi. They were having fun just watching different wrestlers coming in and out. "Look Tamia, its Trish Stratus. She is tough." Laura said. Trish went over and got a drink and came over to join them at the table. "Hi, I haven't seen you two around, are you new talent?" Trish asked. Laura laughed. "No, But it s a thought. I'm Laura this is Tamia." Laura said. "Hi I'm Trish, nice to meet you, so what are you guys doing here if your not wrestlers?" she asked. "Were here with our boyfriend, there wrestlers." Tamia said. Trish grinned. "Which of these gorgeous hunks are yours?" she asked "Mark and Glen. Trish grinned. "Oh Laura so you're the one Taker has been mooning over the last few months, I swear that man has smiled more in the last few months than I seen him smile in years." Laura smiled it was nice to know it showed how he felt about her. "Girls you like to go dancing?" Trish asked. "You bet." Tamia said. "We will have to make plans to go out one night." Trish said. "That would be great." Laura said. "I'll take you to the diva's locker room tonight and introduce you to everyone. They all real nice, just stay away from Stacey and Molly, there real bitches." Trish said. "You know that damn Stacey has tried to go after everyman in the WWE." Trish said. "Well she better stay away from mine." Laura said. "Well I wouldn't worry; Taker has shot her down several times." Trish said. "Well she aint run in to bitches like us yet, she had better keep her hands off our men." Tamia said with a grin. "You know, I think you girls are going to do just fine around here." Trish said with a grin. Just then a shadow fell over the table. Laura looked up and seen it was that slime ball Paul Heyman and his genetic freak Brock. "Get lost, Heyman." Trish said. "Just sit there and be quite you bimbo, I'm here to talk to this lovely lady." Heyman said looking at Laura. Trish got up and left. She had to find Taker and quick. Heyman grabbed Laura and pushed her against the wall. "Now why would you want someone like that nasty Undertaker, when you could have me?" He said running his hand down her neck. Tamia had jumped up and tried to grab him but Brock had grabbed her and was holding her back. Laura froze for just a moment; this was bringing back bad memories of her stepfather. "Come on Baby give me a kiss." Heyman said.

                                                                           Trish was out of breath by the time she found Taker and Glen going over moves in the ring. "TAKER!" Trish yelled. Mark stopped and leaned over the rope. "What's wrong Trish?"  Mark asked. "You guys need to follow me quick, Heyman has got Laura cornered in the cafeteria." She said out of breath. Mark and Glen jumped out of the ring and took off running toward the cafeteria

                                                                            Laura snapped out of it when Heyman moved in to kiss her. She brought her knee up hard into his crotch. Heyman bent over screaming and grabbing his crotch then she brought her foot up and kicked him in the face. He fell over howling. "Don't ever fuck with me, you bastard." She said. Brock let go of Tamia and grabbed Laura. "Big mistake bitch." He said. Tamia hit him in the back, but he turned and pushed her to the floor. He slapped Laura hard and she fell to the floor. Just then Mark and Glen came busting in. "I'm going to kill you son of a bitches." Mark yelled. He grabbed Brock and punched him in the face. Brock fell but scrambled up quickly and ran out the door. Glen kicked Paul Heyman, who just laid there and moaned. Mark went over and grabbed Heyman by the throat. "This aint over, you son of a bitch, you and your boy are going to pay." Mark growled. He took Heyman head and bounced it off the floor a couple of time. Glen was pulling Tamia off the floor to see if she was alright. Mark dropped Heyman into a heap on the floor and went over to where Laura was sitting on the floor. He bent down and pulled her to sit in front of him. "Ya alright baby girl?" he asked. Yea, I think so." She said quietly. He lifted her chin to look at her and seen the bruise beginning on her cheek. "I'll kill that son of a bitch." He said in a deadly tone. "Who kicked Heymans ass?' Glen asked. "Laura did. She must a hurting on his ass." Tamia said. Trish came running in and came over to Laura. "You all right." she asked. "Yea, I'm okay." Laura said. "Listen I got to run, I'll come by the room to get yall later tonight." Trish said. "Okay" Laura said. Bye, Tamia." Trish said. Tamia waved at her. I'm taking Tamia back to the locker room." Glen said. Okay Man." Said Mark. Mark looked at Laura she was awfully quite. "Are you sure you're alright?" Mark asked. She nodded. Mark took her hand and helped her up. Mark took her and got an ice pack to put on her cheek. They sat in a deserted hallway on a bench. "Feel better?" Mark asked. "Yea." She said. Mark leaned back against the wall. "Girl I thought I told ya to stay out of trouble." He said teasing her. Laura didn't pay attention to the teasing tone of voice. All she heard was the words. "I'm sorry Mark, I didn't mean for this to happen, honest." She said quietly looking down. Damn her first day here with Mark and she had caused a brawl she thought. Mark grinned; she thought he was really pissed at her. "Get over here girl, looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He said. Oh shit thought Laura, he's really mad. Laura slowly got up and went to stand in front of him. If she had looked up she would have seen the smile on his face. Mark pulled her down to his lap and kissed he gently on the lips, his tongue flicked around her lips nudging her lips to open to his. She opened her mouth and invited him into to her warmth. He gently explored her mouth with his tongue. Laura moaned. Mark drew back and sat her up. "Now young lady I hoped you learned you lesson." He said laughing. Laura smacked him on the arm, but she was laughing. "Your so mean." She said. Mark hugged her. "Yeah I know." "I know this wasn't your fault baby." He said. "I'm going to hurt them bastards for hurting you." He said. "I hurt that slime ball pretty bad myself." She said Laughing. "Yea you did, you got a pretty mean knee." He said smiling. "Laura did Heyman hurt ya?"  he asked. "He grabbed me and tried to kiss me." Laura said. Laura could feel the anger running through him. "But he didn't, I stopped him. I can take care of myself ya know." She said. "I can take care of you baby, I'm going to make him pay." He said. He stood up and took her hand. "Come on, I got to get ready for my match." Mark said. They headed back to the dressing room. Laura hoped they didn't have anymore trouble tonight.


	13. chapter 13

                                                                          Laura sat in a chair in Marks dressing room working on her lap top. She had spent the afternoon working on a new program. She stretched and looked up at the time. 8:15 pm. Where did the time go? Tamia had gone to the diva's locker room earlier today and must still be there. She turned on the monitor in the room and seen that Glen was wrestling. He was also chokeslaming Test at the moment. Laura grinned as Kane held him to the mat for the three count. Mark's match was at 9. She decided to go down to the diva's locker room to find Tamia and meet the rest of the girls. She stopped. Mark had told her to stay here, until him or Glen came back, then they would walk with her. She thought about it, but decided to go ahead; the diva's locker room wasn't that far.

                                                                        Laura walked into the locker room and found that Tamia was till there. "Hey girl, I didn't think you were ever coming." Tamai said. "Well I was supposed to wait on Mark or Glen, but I decided to come on down." Laura said. Tamia gave her a look. "Mark aint going to like that." Tamia said. Laura just shrugged. "Hey Laura. You feel okay after that run in today." Trish said. "Yea, I'm fine." Laura said. Trish introduced her to Jackie and Torrie. They were both very nice and complimented her on kicking Paul Heyman in the balls. Laura laughed and they sat around chatting. "Well, Well, Well, Look who's here." Said a voice. Laura turned around to see who it was. It was Stacey Kebler.  "So your Taker's new bitch." Stacey said. Laura stood up. Tamia pulled on Laura's arm. "Girl don't let her get to you. Tamia said. "ya know your lucky to have a guy like Taker, he great in bed. I know he likes it a little rough, is he the one that put that bruise on your cheek." Stacey said smirking. Tamia is right she thought I shouldn't let her get to me. Then she thought fuck it. She grabbed Stacey and punched her right in the face. Stacey fell back screaming and holding her nose. Laura fell onto her and started punching her. "IF YOU EVER GO NEAR MARK, I"LL BEAT YOUR ASS BITCH! Laura yelled. Laura felt someone pulling her off Stacey. She fought them too, trying to get to Stacey. "Hey kid, take it easy." Laura turned to see who it was. It was Jeff Hardy. Damn she was really going to make a good impression on people she thought. "Taker told me to come check on you and damn I find you in a cat fight." He said laughing. I'm Taking her back to Taker's locker room." He told Tamia. "Okay, I'm going to find Glen, Laura; I'll see you in a while. Make sure you take care of that cut on your head". She said. Laura touched her head and felt something wet. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Great she thought. Jeff took her arm and they went back to Mark's locker room. Jeff got a first aid kit and told her to set down. He cleaned the cut on her head. "Don't look like you will need stitches." he said. He put some ointment on it. "There ya go." He said. He went and put up the first aid kit and came back with a Pepsi in his hand. He handed it to her. "Thanks." She said. Laura drank some and sighed. "You are going to get a reputation around here." Jeff said grinning. Laura smiled. "I am walking into a lot of trouble today. Mark's going to kill me." She said. "Naw, he'll just bitch you out for a while. I have been on the receiving end of his lectures before." Jeff said. "Yea I hope that's all he does." Laura said. "This was pretty much my fault though, I should have ignored her." Laura said. Jeff grinned. "It was kinda nice to see Stacey getting hers." He said. Laura laughed. She liked Jeff.

                                                                          Glen was waiting for Mark when his match was through. "Where's Laura, I sent Jeff to get her." Mark said. Glen looked at Tamia. "You better tell him." He said. "Tell me what." Mark said. Tamia explained to Mark what had happened. "Damn, that girl finds more trouble to get into." He said. "Jeff took her back to your room, to get cleaned up." Tamia said. Mark stormed off. "Glen you don't think he's going to blow up at her do you?" Tamia asked. Glen nodded his head. "Come on lets go back to the hotel." He said. Tamia was worried.  "Don't worry sweetness, Mark wont hurt her, scare her to death yes." He said grinning. 

                                                                         Mark walked into his room and slammed the door. There was Laura and Jeff laughing and talking.  When she seen Mark the smile left her face. Mark took a deep breath, calm down he told himself. "Thanks Jeff for taking care of Laura." Mark said. "No problem Taker, my pleasure." Jeff said. Jeff turned toward Laura. "I'll be seeing you around. Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite." Jeff said. He winked at her and left. "Little girl I can't leave you 5 minutes where you don't get into trouble." Mark said.  "Did Tamia tell you what happened?" Laura asked. "Yea, and I hope you don't believe that bimbo. I wouldn't touch her." Mark said. "I know." Laura said quietly. "She just pissed me off and I lost my temper." She said. "Well you're going to have to learn to control that temper." He said. "Come here." he said. Laura walked over to him. He lifted her chin to look at him. "You're not coming to the shows for a while, until you learn to control your temper. You'll be staying in the hotel room while I'm wrestling." He said. "Okay." Laura said. Mark looked at her that was too easy. "What gives, I expected you to pitch a fit." He said. "Your right, I have my classes to take on computer and the programs I'm working on for Steve. I can do that while your at the shows and spend the mornings with you. Things are to intense around here, I cant afford to get wrapped up in everything around here and not keep up with my classes and work." She said. "Besides I didn't come with you to be with the Undertaker, Its Mark I love and want to be with." She said. Mark loved her so much, he finally found someone who cared for him, not his fame and money. He bent down and kissed her. "Let's go to the hotel baby." He said. Laura ran her hands under his shirt and rubbed his stomach and laid her head on his chest. "Lets do that big guy, I want you all to myself." She said. Mark grabbed his bag with one hand and her with the other. All he wanted to do was get her alone. Laura grinned and followed him


	14. chapter 14

                                                                         Laura giggled as Mark pulled her down the hallway. "Ya in a hurry Deadman?" she teased.  "Ya laughing now little girl, well see who's laughing in a minute." Mark said. Mark stopped in front of there room and got out the key fumbling to open the door. Laura cupped her hand over the front of his jeans causing him to jump. "I don't know you don't feel so dead to me." She said laughing. Mark drew in a deep breath. Damn she was driving him mad. He got the door open and dragged her inside. His breathing was ragged as he looked at her. He stripped his clothes off in seconds. "Ya act like your really eager tonight big guy." Laura said eyeing his rock hard erection. "Get your clothes off and get on the bed." He growled. "No." she said. Mark raised his brows at her. "Excuse me?" he said. "I said no, we're doing things my way tonight." She said grinning at him. "We are are we, we'll just see about that." Mark said moving toward her. "We can either do things my way or I can go spend the night in Tamia's and Glen's room." She said smirking at him. Mark stopped in his tracks, that little vixen was threatening him. Make note to self he thought, Laura is really going to pay later. "Okay." He agreed suddenly smiling. Laura noticed the smile; damn he is probably plotting my punishment now she thought. Oh well she thought that might be fun too. "Get on the bed." she said. Mark walked over and lay on the bed with his hands behind his head. Laura went and turned on the stereo. She started dancing to the music. Mark watched mesmerized as she moved her hips to the beat. He licked his lips in anticipation. Laura moved and grinded to the music and slowly started stripping her clothes off. God I'm going to explode Mark thought. Laura had all her clothes off and draped herself over Mark. She kissed his mouth pushing her tongue into his mouth and tasting every corner of his warm mouth. Mark groaned and grabbed her. Laura moved back and popped his hands. "No touching, for now. Just lay there and enjoy." She whispered in his ear. Mark put his hand back behind his head and watched her. She lowered her head to one of his nipples and started to run her tongue over it, she scraped it with her teeth and then lavished it with her tongue again. Mark groaned. "Baby please, I need you." He said. Laura repeated this assault on his other nipple. Then she licked her way down to his stomach. She traced his tattoo with her tongue. She dipped her tongue into his belly button, running her tongue in and out. "Laura, baby, please." He moaned. Laura smiled against his skin. She skimmed her tongue lower her face brushed against his straining manhood and he about came off the bed. He groaned in pleasure. Laura teased his erection with her tongue, swirling around the head with her tongue. Mark thrust his hips up. Laura pressed his hips back to the bed. "I'm going to take care of ya love." She whispered. She lowered her mouth onto his hard shaft and enveloped him in her warm mouth. Mark thought he was in heaven, he was so turned on and her mouth felt so good. "Oh yeah baby, that's it." He said. She gently rubbed his sack as she lowered her head up and down on his shaft. Mark felt the pressure building in him. "Laura, I'm coming baby." He moaned. Laura kept up the rhythm on his manhood. Mark's whole body jerked as he came flooding his hot seed in her warm mouth.  Laura licked and suckled him as his body trembled with release. She kissed the tip of his manhood and moved up his body and laid her head on his chest. He cradled her head and kissed her forehead. "Wow baby girl, you are something else." Mark said. She smiled at him. "I love you Mark." She said. "I love you too girl." He said. Mark flipped her over and entered her with one hard thrust. Laura gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mark worked her slowly, pumping into her hard and slow. "Oh God Mark." She yelled.  Mark stopped. "Ya want me to stop baby?" he asked. "No baby, don't stop." She moaned. Mark started moving in her again, bringing her to the brink, but stopping again. "NO MARK!" she yelled. He bent down and kissed her licking her lips and nipping the corners. He thrust into her hard and fast, pounding into to her over and over. "God baby you're so wet and tight." Mark moaned. Laura felt reality spinning away. She felt the bottom drop. "GOD MARK I'M COMING." She hollered. "Come for me baby." He whispered to her. Laura groaned and screamed his name over and over. Mark felt her tighten around his shaft and went over the edge calling her name. Marks movements slowed and his hot seed pumped into her. He propped himself on his elbows and kissed her gently. "Do you have any idea how much I love you little one?" he asked. She smiled up at him. "I kinda might have a clue." She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. Mark rolled over on his back and pulled her onto his chest. She lay there and listened to his heartbeat and ran her fingers up and down his arms. She moved to lie bedside him, but he stopped her. "No I want you on me baby." He said. She lay back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. Laura fell asleep under his watchful gaze. "I'll love you forever baby girl." He whispered and fell to sleep holding her to his heart.

                                                                          The next few months were tiring for Laura, but they were good, mainly because she was with Mark. She had worked out a schedule. She did her school work and work for Steve in the evenings while Mark was wrestling and   on the long boring drives from town to town. Laura continued to stay away from the wrestling events. Tamia however had signed a contract with WWE and was Glens valet. She was totally happy with the direction her life was going and Laura was happy for her. Laura had decided to totally devote herself to Mark.  She always got a room with a kitchenette, she made sure he had home cooked meals everyday. She was always up and waiting for him when he came home from the shows. She would have his bathwater drawn and sit beside him and talk to him while she washed his back or his hair. She was always there to massage his sore muscles or his back or knee, whatever was bothering him. She kept up with his appearances and autograph signings. Without him even realizing it Laura had become his right hand. When she would go home to Texas for a few days he would wonder around like a lost man, not knowing quite what to do with himself.

                                                                      Glen and mark walked down the hallway to there rooms. "Man I'm beat." Said Glen "me too, where's Tamia?" asked Mark. "She and Trish went out dancing; I told her I was to beat." Glen said. "I'll be glad when Laura gets back from Texas, It's been 5 days. I miss her like crazy. I don't why she has to stay so long." Mark said. 'Oh God Mark quit whining." Glen said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Mark said angrily. "Man Laura practically wipes your ass for you; she waits on you hand and foot, plus taking all those courses and working her ass off on those programs for Steve, throw in traveling from place to place all the time and keeping up with your appearances and signings. It's a wonder she aint had a nervous breakdown. Hell she deserves a few days to rest and spend with Jason. And then here you are bitching because she's staying to long. What's wrong Mark you forget how to run your own bathwater?' Glen said. Glen shook his head and slammed into his room. Mark was really a piece of work.

                                                                 Mark stood in the hallway, mad as hell. He couldn't believe Glen had gone off like that. He went to his room and slammed the door behind him. He went in and took a shower. He certainly did not treat Laura like a slave. He never asked her to do the things she did. She did them because she wanted to. Yea, he sure enjoyed the way she treated him, hell he loved it. But Glen portraying her as some kind of Cinderella was bullshit. What the hell am I gong to eat he thought. I guess its room service again. He got on the phone and ordered a steak and baked potato and lay back on the bed to wait.

                                                                Mark had finished his meal and was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. "Hello." He said. "Hey, love of my life." Laura said with a laugh. "Baby girl, what ya doing up so late?" Mark asked. "Laying in bed, thinking about you." She said. Laura told him about her day and that she had been hanging out with Jason. "I seen your match, it was great. I see that asshole Heyman tried to interfere." She said. "Yea, but he got a beating for his trouble." Mark said. "Be sure to put some antibiotic ointment on that cut on your head." She said. "Yes, mother." He said laughing. "I'll show you Mother when I get back." She threatened laughing with him. "I miss you." She said. "I miss you more." Mark said. "I don't think so." Said Laura. "I know so." Said Mark and they both laughed.  "I'll be in New York tomorrow afternoon. I'll be waiting at the hotel for you when you get done at the show." She said. Mark sighed with happiness. "I'm so glad baby, I cant wait to see you." He said. "Me too big guy." Laura said. "I love you Mark." She said. I love ya too, I'll see ya tomorrow."  "Kay, bye." She said "Bye, baby." He said and hung up. He laid down happy and drifted off to sleep with Laura on his mind.


	15. chapter 15

                                                                           
  
Laura walked down the hallway to the room exhausted. She planned on taking a long nap. She looked at the time. It was 5:00pm; Mark was already at the arena. She couldn't wait to see him tonight. She looked up and seen Tamia waiting outside her door. "Hey girl." Laura said hugging her. "Hey how was the trip?" Tamia said. "It was great; me and Jason had a great time." Laura said. "Why aren't you at the arena?" Laura asked. "I need to talk to you." Tamia said. "Okay let's go in my room so I can dump this luggage." Laura said. They went in and Laura went to the fridge too get them a Pepsi. They sat down on the couch. "So what's up?" Laura said. "Me and Glen are worried about you." Tamia said. Laura looked confused. "Why?" she asked. "We don't like the way Mark treats you, he keeps you locked up in these hotel rooms waiting on him hand and foot. You barely go out with me and the girls but once a week. He never lets you come to any of the shows, but he expects you to keep up with his signings and appearances like your some kinda secretary." Tamia said. Laura looked at Tamia like she had lost her mind. "Tamia I'm trying real hard not to lose my temper right now. Mark doesn't keep me locked up. I have to work and I happen to be trying to keep up with three different college courses. I spend a lot of time working. Second I do the things I do for Mark because I love him and I want to not because he demands it. I go out with you guys once a week, I have fun when I do, but that's all I have time for that's all I want to, I choose to spend the time I do have with Mark, That's my decision. As for the shows, I can go anytime I want to, I don't choose to. It is better for me to keep Marks work and our personal life separate. Don't mean I won't ever go to a show. But I will never be a groupie hanging out at arenas everyday of the week. I'm with mark everyday, nobody knows his schedule more than me it's a simple thing for me to keep up with his appearances and stuff its no big deal." Laura said. Tamia went to speak and Laura held up her hand. "I don't tell you and Glen how to conduct your relationship, I am happy for you and the decisions you made about joining the WWE. But that's something I would never do. I'm living my life the way I want." Laura said. Tamia knew Laura was pissed. "Glen said something to Mark the other day about this." Tamia said. "WHAT?" Laura yelled. "Damn me and Mark is happy and yall have to imagine us some problem that don't exist." Laura said. "Laura I'm sorry we were just worried about you." Tamia said. "Tamia right now I'm pissed. I need to get some sleep." She said. Tamia got up to leave, afraid she had just lost a friend. Tamia left without saying a word. Laura started pacing, she couldn't believe those guys. Just then the phone rang. "Hello." She said. "Hey Laura" said Jeff. Hey Jeff, what ya up to?" she said. "I'm outside your door, let me in." he laughed. Laura went over and opened the door. She gave Jeff a hug. She and Jeff had become good friend over the last couple of months. He looked at Laura. "You're upset. What's wrong?" he asked.  She angrily explained what had happened with Tamia and Glen. "Laura there your friends there just concerned." Jeff said.  "What do you think Mark is keeping chained to the bed too?" she asked. "No, I never saw two people more in love than you two.  You can't let what other people think bother you so much." He said. "Well I can't help it, they know me and they know Mark, how they could think such bull shit?" she asked. "Different people see things different ways." Jeff said. "Listen get you a shower and get some rest, you're tired. I've got to get to the arena. Stop worrying about this." He said. "I'll try." She said giving him a small smile. Jeff gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Laura went to take a shower and tried to get her and Tamia's conversation off her mind.

                                                                   Mark was in a hurry to get this night over with so he could get back to the hotel room and to Laura. He smiled; he couldn't wait to see his girl. Mark headed out of his dressing room to go to the ring when Jeff popped up in front of him. "We got to talk." Jeff said. "Well talk fast; I've got a match in 10 minutes." Mark said. Jeff told him about the run in Laura and Tamia had. "Damn, why can't them two mind there own business?" Mark said. "Laura's pretty upset." Jeff said. "Let me get this match done, I'm going to talk to Glen. Then I'm heading to the hotel." Mark said. "Thanks Jeff." Mark said. "No problem Taker, I hate to see her upset." Jeff said. Mark headed off to his match, hoping he could keep his mind on it.

                                                                   Mark stumbled back to his dressing room, he had barely came out of that match the winner, Triple H wasn't no joke and he had his head in the wrong place tonight. There was a knock at the door. He opened it. It was Glen. "Good we need to talk." Mark said.  Glen came in and shut the door. "Glen you and Tamia really need to butt out of our business, Tamia really upset Laura tonight." Mark said.  "I Know man, I came over here to apologize, I know you man, I know you wouldn't treat her bad. I don't know what the hell we were thinking. Laura set Tamia straight." Glen said. Mark sat down. "The thing is Glen, what you said to me the other night made me think, I have been taking her for granted. I Think I got to the point where I just expected her to do the things she does for me without really appreciating them." Mark said. "But that's going to change; I'm going to start taking better care of her." Mark said. Glen nodded. "I guess she's pretty mad at me." He said. "Well you might want to avoid her for a day or so, you know she's got a nasty temper." Mark said grinning. Glen smiled. "She'll forgive me; I'm too cute to stay mad at." He said. Mark rolled his eyes and laughed. "So are we okay man?" Glen asked. Mark stood up and shook his hand. "Yea, were cool." Mark said. "See ya.' Glen said. "Okay." Mark said.  Mark jumped in the shower. He was in a hurry to get to there room. He couldn't wait to see his baby.

                                                                         Mark walked into their room. It was dark. He turned on the lamp. Laura was no where to be see. He walked back to the bedroom and looked in. He grinned. She was curled up sound asleep. She had on one of his shirts, he hair fanned around her. He went over and gently kissed her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey baby." He said. Laura put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you." she said sleepily. "I missed you to baby."   He said. "I'm going to order us something to eat." He said. He got up and went to front room to order their meal. Laura got up and followed him. When he was off the phone she went over to him. "Pick me up." She demanded. Mark grinned and hoisted her up into his arms. Sometimes she was so child like, so sweet he thought. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.  He went over to the sofa and sat down with her. "I heard about your run in with Tamia." He said. "Do we have to talk about this?" she asked. Mark pulled her from around his neck and made her set up in his lap. "Yea, we do." He said. "Glen came and apologized, but the thing is Laura, I have been taking you for granted. Maybe not to the extreme they imagined. But I have." He said. "Bullshit Mark. Don't start believing that junk. You treat me great." Laura said hotly. "I know you're busy with your career and you're tired a lot." Laura said. "Your busy too Laura but you always make time to do things for me." Mark said. "When's the last time we went for a ride on the bike, or a picnic, or just chilled and watched TV together? When's the last time I took you to dinner, or just brushed your hair for you like I used to?" Mark asked. Laura didn't say anything. It had been a while. "That's all going to change baby, you come first from now on." Mark said kissing her softly. Laura wrapped her arms around Marks neck and returned the kiss. The doorbell rang. Mark set her on the couch. "Dinners here." He said. Mark went to the door and got there meal and took it to the table. "Come on baby, come eat." Mark said. Laura went over and sat on his lap. Mark grinned. "I think somebody missed me." He said. "Well maybe just a little." She teased. Mark cut up the steak and begin to feed her. She returned the favor by feeding him with her fingers. Mark caressed her fingers with his mouth. "Mmm steak never tasted so good." He said. Laura grinned at him. They finished there meal and Mark got up and picked Laura up. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He climbed in beside her and pulled her close. "Will you scratch my back, Mark?" Laura asked. "Turn over." Mark said. He pulled up her shirt and started to scratch. Laura felt herself relax. She was asleep within minutes. Mark pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek. "Nite Baby." He whispered.


	16. chapter 16

                                                                        Mark moved around punching the bag. He was really working up a sweat. Laura came up behind him.  "Want to take me on big guy?" she asked throwing a few playful punches at him. Mark grinned and clipped on the chin gently. She jumped around jabbing at him. Mark tripped her and caught her as she fell to the mat. "I win." he said pinning her. Laura brought her legs up and pushed him back and wrapped her legs around his arm and fell back wards. She had him in a submission hold that distended his arm. He tried to break it but he couldn't. "Okay darling, I tap." He said. Laura grinned and let him up. She leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss. "I wish I had never taught you those submission holds." He said rubbing his arm. "You aint scared of little old me are you?" she asked laughing. "Naw I aint scared of a sweet thing like you." He said kissing her gently. "Now let me finish my workout, and were going for a ride on the bike." He said. "Okay." She said and went over to a bench and picked up her laptop. She would surf for a while she thought. Laura heard the door to the gym open. She looked up it was Tamia. Tamia walked over and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry girl." Tamia said. Laura couldn't stay mad at her; she knew Tamia had just been concerned. She reached over and hugged Tamia. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" she said. "Done." Tamia said. Tamia told her about who Glen would be wrestling tomorrow. He was to go up against the Big Show. "Glen will kick his butt." Laura said grinning. Just then Glen walked in. He went over and talked to Mark for a minute then came over to the girls. "You mad at me?" he asked Laura.  She just glared at him, but wouldn't speak. "Oh I see your playing hard to get." He said. Laura turned her head away from him. "Okay you asked for it." He said. He picked Laura up and put her over his shoulder. "Glen put me down." She said laughing. Tamia was laughing and so was Mark. "Too late to plead now, little one." Glen said grinning. He flipped her over onto a mat and pinned her down. "Now." He said tapping her on the nose. "Are you going to forgive me or not?" Laura tried hard to keep a straight face. "I'm not sure if I will or not. She said. "Well you'll have to pay then." He said and started tickling her. "Stop Glen." She screamed. "nope." He said continuing to tickle her. Laura was laughing hard. "Okay, I forgive you." She said giggling. Glen let her up. "See how easy that was." He said laughing. Laura reached over still laughing and hugged Glen. Glen wrapped his big arms around her and kissed her cheek. "See I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." Glen said. Laura punched his arm playfully. "You full of yourself aint ya?" Laura asked. Glen just grinned. Mark came over. "We'll catch you guys in Albany, were going for a ride on the bike. Then were going to pack up and head out. Mark said. Tamia gave Laura a hug. I'll call you tonight." She said. "Okay." Laura said. Laura gave Glen a hug. "Later ya big goof." She said fondly. 

                                                                         It was cold, probably too cold for a ride, but they went anyway. Laura held on to Mark as they zipped down the road. It was so good to get away and just relax with him. She tightened her hold on him. She felt Mark stoke her hand. She smiled and laid her head on his back. Mark slowed down and then stopped. "ya freezing yet?" he asked. "You got me bundled up pretty good." She said. He felt her hands. "I forgot gloves your hands are freezing." He said. She grinned and slid her hand under his shirt. "Damn girl, your freezing me." He said laughing. "Well gotta keep my hands warm." She said. He laughed. "Let's get back so they can get this bike loaded. Then we will pack up and head out." He said. "okay." She said rubbing his chest to warm up her hands. "Ya keep that up and we won't get back anytime soon." He said. She stopped the rubbing but kept her hand under his shirt. Mark grinned. "That's a little better." He said. Laura leaned her head on his back as they took off.

                                                                          Mark and Laura had arrived in Albany about 9:00. They were checking in. Laura glanced at the lady ahead of them and smiled. She had two small children and was having a hard time checking in. Laura went and held out her arms to take the baby from the woman. She smiled and said thanks. "Hey little guy." She said bouncing him in her arms. He grinned and giggled at her. She smiled he was so cute. She played with him while his mom checked in. Mark watched amused as she talked to the baby. She handed the baby back over when the lady was through. "Thanks, they can be a real handful." The lady said. "No problem." Laura said. Laura watched them walk away. Mark got them checked in and they went to their room.

                                                                          "Mark, wont it be great when we have kids someday?" she asked. She was lying in his arms after a wonderful lovemaking session. Mark looked over at her. "It's a little early to be thinking about kids." Mark said. "I didn't mean today silly, ya know someday." She said. Mark didn't say anything for a minute. "Laura the thing is I don't know if I want kids, I like it like it is just you and me. You have kids it becomes all about them." Mark said. Laura just laid there. She wanted to have kids someday. Mark leaned over and kissed her. "We got all the time in the world to think about this. Let's not think about it today." He said. She curled into his arms and put it out of her mind. 


	17. chapter 17

                                                                        Laura loved being home. She and Mark had come home for a week. He got some time off. She looked forward to the days when she and Mark could stay here forever. She watched Mark do long strokes in the pool. God he still took her breath away. They had been together over a year now, and he still made her melt with just a glance. She sat with her legs dangling in the cool water. Mark swam over and pulled her in. "Mark!" she screamed laughing. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "I wanted some company." He said smiling. He and Laura played around in the pool for a while. "Come on Mark, I'm hungry. I'll fix us some dinner." She said. Laura dried off and pulled some shorts over her swimsuit. I'm going to shower." Mark called to her. She nodded and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

                                                                              Laura had dinner underway, when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to see who it was. "Hi Jason." She said hugging him. "Hey sis." He said. He followed her to the kitchen. "So how long you guys going to be in town?" he asked. "For the rest of the week." She said. "Lets you and me have dinner tomorrow, my treat." Jason said. "You're on." Laura said. All of a sudden Laura jumped up and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Jason got up and followed. He walked in the bathroom; Laura was bent over the toilet sick as a dog. He got a wet wash cloth and wiped her face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, I got this flu or something that keeps lingering, I'll be fine." She said. They walked back to the living room and turned on videos. "How long ya been sick?" Jason asked. "About two weeks." Laura answered. They sat on the floor. "You throw up much?" Jason asked. "Just once a day or so, smell make me sick sometimes." Laura said. Jason's eyes widened. "Laura when's the last time you had a period?" he asked.  Laura looked at him strangely. "Come to think of it about two months, but I figured it was the traveling and stuff ya know threw me off whack "Laura I think you may be pregnant." Jason said. "I'm on birth control, no way." She said. "Birth control is not 100 percent effective Laura, you need to go to the doctor and see." He said. "I'll make an appointment tomorrow." She said. Jason saw the worried look on her face. "What's wrong, it wouldn't be so bad, you and Mark love each other." Jason said. Laura looked down. "Mark doesn't want children." She said quietly." Jason lifted her head and seen the tears in her eyes. "Well then he shouldn't be having sex with ya if he don't want kids." Jason said angrily. "Want me to go to the doctors with you?" he asked. "Yes." She said. Jason hugged her. "Don't worry Laura it will be alright." He said.

                                                                     Jason stayed for dinner. Mark noticed Jason glaring at him. What the hell is wrong with him he thought?  Laura was really quite and seemed preoccupied. Mark shrugged. If something was wrong she would spill it sooner or later. Jason stood up. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Laura."  He said. "Okay, see ya." Jason left. "Baby how about we go for a ride?" Mark said.  "Alright.' She said smiling at him. 

                                                                      It was a warm night. It felt great out. Laura had her arms wrapped around Mark's waist.  She wanted to enjoy the moment and forget about maybe being pregnant. She had called John at home earlier and asked if he could see her in the morning. He had told her to come in at 10:00 AM. She felt the cycle slow down and come to a stop. Laura looked up. Mark had brought her to their overlook. It was beautiful. It looked like the whole city was lit up. Laura looked up you could see every star in the sky. She got off the bike and hopped on the front. Mark pulled her against him and wrapped his big arms around her. "Baby." Mark said. "Yea?" Laura said. "Turn around for a minute." He said. She turned around to face him. "Close your eyes." He said. She giggled. "Why?" she asked. "Just do it, Brat." He said laughing. "Okay...Okay...Dont get your shorts in a knot." She said grinning at him. She closed her eyes. She felt him moving around. Okay you can open them. She opened her eyes. Mark was holding a beautiful diamond ring between his fingers. Her eyes widened. "I love you baby girl, more than anything in the world. Will ya marry me?" Mark asked. Laura was speechless. She never expected this in a million years. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know if she was pregnant or not. How could she agree to marry him with that hanging over her head? "Baby, you're starting to scare me." Mark said sounding worried. Laura looked into his eyes and seen the doubt and worry. "Oh big guy, of course I'll marry you." She said throwing caution to the wind.


	18. chapter 18

                                                                         Laura put her hands on either side of Mark's face and pulled it down to hers. She kissed him gently. "There's nothing that I want more than to be your wife." She said. Mark breathed a sigh of relief; she had scared him with her silence. Laura pulled him back down for another kiss. She ran her tongue around his lips slowly. Mark moaned. She darted her tongue into his mouth teasing his tongue. Mark grabbed her and crushed her to him, closing his mouth over hers, using his tongue to plunder her warm mouth. Laura ran her hands under his tee-shirt and ran her hand over his chest. She wanted to feel his hot skin next to hers so bad. She tugged his shirt out of his jeans and pulled it over his head tossing it to the ground. She lowered her mouth to his nipple and began teasing it with her tongue. "Baby you taste so good." She moaned. Mark ran his hands through her long hair. He was on fire from her touch. She turned to his other nipple and lavished it with her tongue. "God baby, your making me so hot." He said in a husky voice. She put her hand over his hard erection and rubbed it through his jeans all the while darting her hot little tongue all over his chest. "Oh God, girl, your killing me." He groaned. She rubbed harder on his erection. He thrust himself into her hand. Laura pulled his face to her and gave him another smoldering kiss. Then she pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Baby that looks painful, why don't you let me take care of that for ya." She said grinning. Mark groaned. She was turning him on, making him crazy. She slowly lowered his zipper and released his throbbing erection. She stroked it with her hand. Mark pressed himself into her hand needing more. Laura got off the bike and shed her shorts and panties. "What are ya doing?" Mark asked His eyes getting wide. Laura climbed back on the bike facing him. She rose up over his erection and slowly lowered herself onto him inch by inch.  "What do ya think I'm doing?" she whispered to him. Mark groaned and grabbed her hips. She rode him slow and easy driving him mad. "Damn Mark you feel so good in me." She whispered in his ear. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. She flicked her tongue to tease his ear and she slowly nibbled her way down his neck. Mark thought he would die from the pleasure she was giving him. She slowly moved up and down on his shaft enjoying the feel of his large member filling her. "Mark you make me so hot, baby, you make me want to scream." She moaned. Mark lost control. He tightened his grip on her hips and drove his erection into her hard and fast. She met his trusts and slammed her hips to meet him. Laura felt like she was falling and spinning out of control. "MARK!" she screamed as she came. "Yea baby girl, come with me." He said as he shot his passion deep in her. They held on to each other as they trembled in the throes of passion. Mark kissed her cheek gently and pushed her damp hair out of her face. "Your incredible baby." He said. "You aint so bad yourself." She said smiling.

                                                                          Mark and Laura lay in bed. Mark stroked her back as she lay next to him. They had made love numerous times last night. She was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Laura suddenly turned to face him. "I love you ya know, no matter what I'll always love you." She said.  Mark looked at her, she seemed preoccupied. "Are you alright darlin?" he asked. "Yea, I'm fine, just going to have a little trouble walking today." She joked. He laughed and pulled her to him and gave her a gentle kiss. "I got to get up, Jason is coming by, were going shopping and out to eat." Laura said. "Okay." Mark said. "I'm going to check out a new bike today." He said. "You want me to fix you something to eat before I go." She asked. "No, I'll grab a bite while I'm out. Laura gave him a quick kiss and got up to go shower and get ready.

                                                                       Laura and Jason sat in John's waiting room. Laura was as jumpy as a cat. Jason put his hand on her arm. "Stop worrying, no matter what you know Mark loves you, he will do the right thing." He said. "He asked me to marry him last night. He wants to do it Friday before we go back on the road. He's already asked Glen and Tamia to be here Friday. Were supposed to get married right there at the house." Laura said. "Well what's the problem then?" Jason asked. "He doesn't want children Jason, yea he will do the right thing, but it will end up ruining our relationship." She said. "What are you going to do then if you are pregnant?" he asked. "Well I got two choices. I can take off and not tell him anything or I can tell him the truth and let the chips fall where they may." She said. Jason didn't say anything; whatever she decided to do he would back her up. Just then the nurse came out. "Laura were ready for you back here." She said. Jason squeezed her hand and she got up and followed the nurse back.

                                                                     John walked in the exam room. "Hey Laura how are you doing?" he asked. "I been kinda sick on my stomach, I think I need a pregnancy test?" she said. "Have you missed any of your pills?" John asked. "No." she said. He handed her a cup. "We need a urine sample. Take care of that and well go from there." He said. Laura nodded and walked to the bathroom.

                                                                    Laura sat on the table fidgeting. John walked in and sat down. "Laura you are pregnant. Birth control some times fails. Do you want to continue this pregnancy." He asked. "Yes. Theirs no way I'm having an abortion." She said. "Okay. I just wanted to let you know your options." He said. "Do you want me to get you another doctor; I'm an OBGYN also so I can attend you during your pregnancy if that's what you want." He said. "I would like if I could keep coming to you." She said. He nodded. Well lets see how far along you are." He said.

                                                                           Jason jumped up when Laura walked out. He saw the look on her face. He put his arms around her. She fell into his arms and held on to him. "What am I going to do?" she asked. He didn't know what to say. "Come on lets get you something to eat." He said.

                                                                          Laura sat picking at her food. "How far along are you?" Jason asked. "Farther than I thought, fourteen weeks. I guess the birth control messed up my periods so I couldn't tell." She said. "I think you should tell him Laura. Don't run off, he loves you. It will kill him if you take off without saying anything." He said. "I need to see Glen, Mark is his best friend. He will know what I should do." She said. Laura dialed Glen on her cell. "Glen, its Laura, I need you. Can you come down early?" She said. Glen heard her voice trembling. She had been crying. "Sure baby, we'll be there tonight." He said. Laura burst into tears. "Thanks Glen." she said through the tears." "Baby don't cry, tell me what's wrong." He said. Laura couldn't talk she was crying so hard. Jason took the phone. "You guys try to get here soon. She needs her friends right now." Jason said. Glen told him they would get the first flight out and be there sometime tonight. "Okay bye." Jason said. Jason got up and went to sit beside her. "Laura no matter what happens, I'll be here for you." He said hugging her. "I know." She said. But what about Mark would he be there.


	19. chapter 19

                                                                         _Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I really appreciate them._

                                                                       Laura tried her best to act normal around Mark. But she was sure he noticed how jumpy she was. She had fixed dinner which she hardly touched. Mark kept giving her strange looks. She sat at the computer trying to work on a new program, but she couldn't really concentrate. She turned it off and sat there staring into space. "Little one, come over here and set with me." Mark called to her. Mark knew something was bothering her, he figured it was pre wedding jitters. Laura got up and walked over to set beside him. Mark threw his arm around her. "What's wrong baby? Nervous about marrying the Undertaker?" he asked smiling. Laura looked up at him. She smiled back at him. "Yea that's it, it's not everyday a girl marries the Lord Of Darkness." She said laughing. The doorbell rang. Mark went to go get it. "Glen what are you two doing here, I thought you were coming in on Friday." Mark said. "We got some time off thought we would fly in early." Glen said. Tamia went over and hugged Laura. "Were going to get everyone some drinks." Laura said dragging Tamia in the kitchen. "Girl what's wrong?" Tamia asked. "I'll talk to you and Glen after Mark goes to bed." Laura said. "I can't talk now." She said.

                                                             They all sat up for a while talking and watching TV. About 11:00 Mark said he was heading to bed. "I'll be up in a while Big Guy." Laura told him. He reached down and kissed her and said goodnight to every one. Glen waited till he heard the door close upstairs. "Laura what's going on?" he asked. Laura looked down at the floor. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Tamia hugged her friend. "That's great." She said. She saw that Laura was crying. "What's wrong?" Tamia asked." Laura looked at Glen and knew from the look on his face he knew what was wrong. Laura explained to Tamia how Mark felt about having kids. "Well he will just have to get over it wont he?" she asked angrily. "Glen should I tell him or just take off? You know him better than anyone." Laura said. "Laura you can't just take off he loves you. He has the right to know. I know Mark he will do the right thing." He said. "I know he will too Glen that's not the problem, he's going to end up hating me for forcing him into something he don't want." Laura said and burst into tears. Glens heart broke this was tearing her up. Tamia was upset she didn't know what to do to help her friend. Glen walked over to Tamia. "Go on up to bed, sweetness. I'm going to try to get her calmed down." He said. He kissed her and she went upstairs. Glen walked over and picked Laura up and sat her in his lap and rocked her. "Calm down little one, getting upset like this cant be good for you or the baby." He said. "I know, but I can't help it." She sobbed. "Listen, he will come around even if he's upset at first, he loves you. No matter what you know me and Tamia will be here for you." He said. She calmed down and stopped crying. Glen went and got a wet washcloth and wiped her face. He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Glen." She said. "Anytime you need me I'm here, Okay?" he said. "Okay." She said. "Laura you need to tell him tomorrow. I mean its Thursday, your getting married Friday. This can't wait." Glen said. "I know, I will." She said. "Go on up and try to get some sleep." Glen said. She leaned over and hugged him. "goodnight." She said. Glen watched her go up. He hoped Mark didn't act like an ass tomorrow.

                                                                     Laura walked in their room. Mark was sound asleep. She got undressed and slipped in beside him. She put her arms around him and snuggled up to his back. Mark turned over and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and tried to go to sleep. She finally drifted off with thoughts of tomorrow on her mind.

                                                                         Laura woke early and went down to fix breakfast. Anything to avoid the inevitable.  She kept herself busy cooking. Glen and Tamia walked in. "Hey girl."  Tamia said. "Hey." Laura answered. "Tamia could you finish up breakfast, I'm going up to talk to Mark." Laura said. "Sure girl, go ahead." Tamia said. Glen stopped her as she walked by. "Well be here if you need us." He said. Laura nodded and went upstairs.

                                                                        Laura stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey baby girl." Mark said. His hair was till damp from the shower. He looked so handsome. He came over and kissed her. "Mark we need to talk." She said. "Sure baby, sit down." He said. He pulled her over to set beside him on the bed. She sat there looking at her hands. "Baby what it is." Mark asked. He was concerned he could see she was upset. "I'm Pregnant." She blurted out. She was afraid to look at him. He wasn't saying anything. She looked up at him. He was looking at her like she committed murder or something, he was mad. "Mark I didn't do this on purpose, I took my birth control. It just happened." She said. "Laura I know you didn't do this on purpose, but it don't change things does it?" he asked in a cold voice. "I'm going for a ride I need to think." He said. He walked out and shut the door quietly. Laura lay back on the bed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had lost him.


	20. chapter 20

                                                                          Laura stopped crying and stood up. She knew what she had to do. She went down stairs and found Glen and Tamia. She told them Mark's reaction. "Laura he will come around just give him time." Glen said. She nodded. "Listen guys, I have a really bad headache, do you think you can run to the store and get me some Tylenol?" she asked. "Sure, I'll go. Tamia can stay here with you." Glen said. "I really need some time by myself." Laura said. "Are you sure girl?" Tamia said. "Yea, I'm just going to lie down till yall get back." Laura said. "Okay, get some rest." Glen said. She nodded and watched them leave. She hurried upstairs and went to her and Mark's room. She pulled out a suitcase and started throwing her clothes in. She checked her pocketbook for her checkbook, driver's license and credit cards. Laura picked up the phone and called Steve. All she told him was she was taking off for a while and she would send him new programs through Ups. She told him to just deposit her money in her bank account until further notice. "Laura is everything all right?" he asked. She didn't answer for a moment. "Steve don't tell anyone about this conversation except Jason, and wait a couple of days before you tell him. Tell him I will be in contact soon." Laura said. Steve sighed. "Okay. Take care of your self." He said. "I will and thanks Steve." She said. Laura called the airport next and made her a reservation. She got a piece of paper and sat down to write. She propped the note on Mark's pillow when she was through. She got up made sure she had her sponge bob that Mark had given her and the big red devil shirt. She put them in the carry on bag. She grabbed the car keys and her stuff and went downstairs. She looked around the home she had come to love. Tears ran down her face but she knew she was doing the right thing. She walked out the door and didn't look back.

                                                                           Mark spent hours driving around trying to gather his thought before he finally stopped and pulled off at the overlook. There spot he thought. Damn why did this have to happen. Things had been perfect and then this had happened. He remembered the hurt look on her face back at the house. It killed him to know he had put it there. He remembered last night when she had made love to him in this very spot. God there was no way he could live without her. She was like air to him. He would marry her tomorrow no matter what. But what about the baby. Could he be a good father to it knowing he had never wanted children? He pictured in his mind a child that had her eyes and sweet smile. Suddenly it hit him. How could he not love a child of hers of theirs? He smiled at the thought of a little Laura running around. A child with her beauty and sweetness made from their love, calling him daddy. What a fool he was. He could have lost her over his stupidity. He started the bike and headed home.

                                                                          Glen and Tamia came in. The house was quite. "I'm going to take these up to her." Tamia said. Glen grabbed a soda and sat down in the kitchen. He heard the front door open. Mark rounded the corner and came in. "Where's Laura?" he asked. "Do you really care, asshole?" Glen said. "Listen man, don't give me any shit. I Know I was a jerk." Mark said. Glen just looked at him. Tamia came running into the kitchen. "Laura's gone, looks like she packed up some of her stuff and left." Tamia said. "WHAT!" Mark yelled. Glen jumped up. Oh lord no Glen thought. Why couldn't she have waited for Mark to cool off? Mark ran up the stairs to their room. He looked around and seen Tamia was right. She had taken her stuff and was gone. He slumped down on the bed. Why did he have to act like a jerk? She would have still been here if he had stayed and talked it out with her. He saw the piece of paper folded on his pillow. He slowly picked it up and unfolded it. _Big Guy, I love you so much sometime I think I'll die from wanting you. You're the first person who was ever kind to me or loved me. I can't stay here and force you into something you never wanted. You would just end up hating me and the baby too. Leaving is the hardest thing I ever had to do. It's tearing me apart, but I have our child to think of. Every time I look at our child, I will think of our love. In spited of everything I'll never regret this child. Really it's the best gift that came from our love; I hope someday you understand that. I want you to remember what I told you last night. I will love you forever no matter what Love Your Baby Girl. _

Mark sat there with tears running down his face. What a fool I've been he thought. Glen came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well find her Mark." He said. Mark looked up at Glen. "Your right man." He said a new hope lighting his eyes. "If it takes forever I'll find her and bring her home." Mark said. "Come on lets get started." Mark said. Glen nodded. They had to find her fast.

_._

                                             __


	21. chapter 21

                                                                         Mark slammed his fist into the wall of his dressing room. He ignored the pain. Damn this is so frustrating. He had just got off the phone with the detective he had hired. Still no leads on finding Laura. It was like she had fell off the face of the earth. He remembered his last conversation with Jason. Jason claimed he had no idea where she was at. Yea like he believed that. Jason had said she called sometimes from a payphone to let him know she was fine. She had closed her account down. He would love to know how Steve was paying her now, but no one was talking. Mark sat down and sighed. Four months without his girl was making him insane. He hadn't realized how much she meant to him until she was gone. He knew one thing. He had to find her before the baby was born. Glen walked in. "Heard anything." He asked. "No, still no leads." He said. "I should go beat the truth out of Jason and Steve." He said. Glen just shook his head. Mark was on edge. He was ill and snapped at people. Nobody wanted to be around him right now. "We'll find her buddy." Glen said. Mark looked up at him. "We have to Glen." Mark said.

                                                                       Laura sat on the front porch swing watching the sunset. She was lucky to have found such a nice place. She loved it here. She had always wanted to go to Montana. So that's where she had headed. She had found this small house in the about an hour from town. It was isolated and that's what she wanted. She hadn't let anyone know where she was at. She called Jason every couple of weeks to let him know how she was. He tried to bring up Mark several times, but she refused to talk about him. It was too painful. She just wanted to put that behind her. Steve was probably the only one who had a clue where she was at. He was wiring her money to Paradise. It was the small town she lived closest to. She felt the baby kick and put her hand on her belly. "Hey little one, not too much longer and you'll be able to watch the sunset with me." She said. She had an ultra sound, but she told the doctor she didn't want to know the sex of the baby, she wanted to be surprised. She got up and went to make a cup of tea. She couldn't believe she only had 5 weeks to go. Then her precious baby would be here. She sighed. At least she would have a part of Mark nobody could take away.

                                                                       Glen and Mark were sitting in the hotel bar having a couple of beers. Glen's cell rang. "Hello." He said. "Hey Glen." Glen couldn't believe his ears. "Laura are you okay?' he asked. "Where the hell ya been, why haven't ya called." He demanded. Laura laughed. "Give me a minute to answer the first question." She said.  Mark tried to take the phone away from him but Glen held up his hand. He didn't want to blow this and scare her off. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. I'm sorry I haven't called, I know Mark is your best friend I didn't want to put you in the middle." She said. "Girl we been worried sick." He said. "How's Tamia?' she asked. "She's fine, worried about you." He said. Glen put his hand over the receiver. "Chill man, I'm going to try to find out where she is." He said. He put the phone back to his ear. "Listen sweetness where are you?" he asked. "Just a quite little place I found." She said. "Listen I need you to ask Mark if he minds if I can stay at his place for a while. "I'm heading back to Houston in a few weeks. I want the baby to be born at home. It's a bad time for me to be looking for a place. And ask him if he minds if I give the baby his last name. I won't put it on the birth certificate if he doesn't want me to, but I would like the baby to have his name." She said. "Listen let me talk to him and you call me back tomorrow." Glen said. "Okay, thanks Glen. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  She said. "Okay bye." He said. Mark exploded. "Why the hell didn't you let me talk to her." He demanded. "Calm down, she's coming home." Glen said. Glen told him what she had asked him to relay to Mark. Mark was floored. How could ask such questions, didn't she know he was out of his mind with worry. "How can she think I would not want her to come home or give the baby my name?" he asked. "Well you wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy about the baby last time seen you." Glen pointed out. "I know that Glen, but she's got to know I love her." Mark said. "You hurt her, its going to take time for her to get over that Mark." Glen said. Mark sighed. "I know." He said. "When she calls back tomorrow, tell her to come on home I said it was fine. I'm going to talk to Vince. I'm going to take some time off. I'll be waiting on her when she gets there." Mark said. Glen nodded. "I'm going to find Tamia and let her know Laura's alright." He said. "Okay." Mark said. He couldn't believe it two short weeks and he would have his baby girl back. Mark smiled and this time he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He had lost her once, but not again.

                                                                        "Will it be alright for me to travel in two weeks time?" Laura asked Doctor Jenkins.  Doctor Jenkins shook his head. "If you have to travel I would rather you do it now." He said. "Well I can go this week; I'm just waiting on a phone call." She said.  "Do you want me to transfer your records back to your old doctor?" he asked. "Yes, he's expecting them I already called him." Laura said. "You should be fine to travel, just don't wait too long. It's not a good idea to travel in your last few weeks. "Okay, thanks Doc." She said. The doctor left and Laura got dressed. "She picked up her cell and called Glen. "Hey Glen." She said when he answered. "Did ya talk to Mark? "Yea, he said yes to both." Glen said. "Okay, well I'll be back a little early, The doc told me traveling wasn't a good idea the last few weeks so I heading back as soon as I can get a flight out." Laura said. "Okay, do you need a ride from the airport?" he asked. "No, I'll get Jason to pick me up." She said. "Give me a call when you get home." Glen said. "I will and thanks again Glen." She said. "Bye sweetness." Glen said. He hung and looked at Mark. "She will be home in a couple of day." He said. He told Mark what Laura had told him. "I got to get packed and out of here." Mark said. "I'M gong to be there when she gets home." He said. "Man take it easy with her." Glen said. "I will I'm not screwing up this time." Mark said.

                                                                      Laura sat on her flight looking out the window. She put her hand on her stomach. "Little one were going home." She said. She didn't know if she could handle being in the house with all the memories there of the way things used to be with her and Mark. But she had an overwhelming urge to be there, to have there baby there. She felt compelled to go back home. At least she would have Jason there when the baby was born. She knew she could count on him. She leaned back and closed her eyes and dreamed of her and Mark wishing things could be the way they used to be.


	22. chapter 22

                                                                        Laura walked in the house exhausted. Jason brought her stuff in and sat it down. "Ya want me to hang out awhile?" he asked. "No, I'm going straight to bed; I'm so tired I can't move." She said. Jason moved and pulled her into a hug. "I missed ya, you take off like that again and you going to get it brat." He said. She hugged him back. "Yes sir." She said laughing. Jason left and she climbed the stairs. She almost walked into her and Marks room but she stopped herself. They weren't together anymore. She turned and went into her old room. She got undressed and took a bath. God it felt good. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She realized she had set there so long the water was cold. She went to get up and realized she couldn't. There were disadvantages to being as big as a whale. "Oh dammit." She cursed. "Looks like you need some help." Said a voice. A voice she very much recognized.  She looked up and Mark was standing there with amusement apparent in his eyes. She took the hand he offer and let him help her up. He handed Laura her robe while running his eyes over her body. Damn she was beautiful. She looked so vibrant. He wanted to take her in his arms. Devin saw him eyeing her and quickly pulled the robe on. He was probably thinking how fat and ugly she had got. She felt tears prick at her eyes but quickly blinked them away. Damned if I will cry in front of him she thought. He saw her eyes tear up. What the hell had he done now? She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. "What are you doing here?' she asked. Mark grinned. "I live here baby doll." He said. Laura was trying to control the overwhelming urge to throw herself in his arms. "You know what I mean Mark." She said. "Well let's see my girl takes off for four months without a word to anyone and finally calls to say she coming home. I thought I would be here to make sure you and the baby are okay." He said. Laura jumped up angrily. "Listen buddy you don't want this baby or me, so don't try to lay some guilt trip on me." She shouted. This was not going the way Mark had planned. They would see each other fall into each others arms, get married and be happy. She wasn't going along with that plan he could see. "Laura if you had of waited five minutes instead of running off like some child, you would have known I just needed some time to adjust to the idea of being a father." He said. Laura stamped her foot at him. "I'm pregnant now, I don't have time to wait for you to grow up and decide it s cool for you to be a dad now." She said. Mark was getting angry she was being bull headed. "Listen here little girl, if you would stop acting like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum, maybe you would realize I want to marry you and make a family for this baby." He shouted. Laura knew he was just trying to do the right thing to sooth his conscience. "Your fucked up attempt at chivalry is unwanted  and not needed, in fact you can take your stupid marriage proposal and stick it up your ass." She shouted right back at him. Mark had to take several deep breaths to control his temper. He looked at her and smiled but it wasn't a nice smile. "Laura I need you to remind me of something." He said. "What?" she snapped. "In about three months time  after you have the baby and your feeling better, me and you going to go in our bedroom over there and were going to have a little old fashioned talk." He said. She looked at him confused for a moment. Then she realized what he meant.  "Fuck you, you better not lay a hand on me you bastard." She screamed. Mark just grinned. "A trip across my knee is just what you need, little girl." He said. Laura stood there and fumed. How dare he threaten her? Mark seen she was getting upset. He picked her up kicking and screaming and took her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. "As long as you stay here you will stay in our room with me." He said sternly. Laura went to get up. "Laura just lay there and get some sleep, I aint going to hurt ya you know that." He said. Laura sat back and tried to calm down. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. She heard the door shut. She let the tears come now that he had left. She cried herself to sleep.

                                                                     Laura woke up and remembered where she was at. She got up and went and got her cell. She rang Jason's number. "Hello." Jason said. "Jason I need you to come get me, Marks here and he is driving me crazy." She said. "No." Jason said. "What?" she asked not believing what she heard? "Listen Laura that man sat in my living room and cried over you trying to find out where you were. He loves you. You need to work this out. Stop acting like a kid, your going to be a mother. You need to think about what's best for the baby." He said. "Well thank you so much for the lecture Jason, that's just what I needed." She snapped and hung up. God was everybody on his side. She got up and went downstairs. She went in the kitchen to get some water. Mark grinned at her. "Hey sleeping beauty you hungry?' he asked. She didn't answer she just sat down and drank her water. Mark sat a plate down in front of her. It was lasagna, one of her favorites. She was starving. She ate everything on her plate. "Good to see you still got a good appetite."  Mark said. She glared at him. "I know I'm fat, you don't have to point it out." She said. Mark frowned. Did he say that? She was losing it. "John called you got an appointment to see him in the morning." Mark said. She just nodded. She got up and started to wash the dishes. "You don't have to do that, I will." Mark said. "I'M PREGNANT, NOT SICK!" she shouted at him. He didn't say anything thing, but he did help her wash them. Laura couldn't stand being so close to him. She wanted to jump on him and screw his brains out. She was shocked by her own thoughts. But God she missed his lovemaking. I'm eight months pregnant as big as a whale and horny she thought. She laughed out loud at her thoughts. Mark looked at her. "What?" he asked. She looked at him. "Nothing." She said. Hell Laura what's wrong with you he probably wouldn't want to touch you looking the way you do now she thought. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away impatiently with the back of her hand but not before Mark seen it. Lord talk about mood swings he thought. Mark dried his hands and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Come on I got some movies to watch." He said. Laura started to protest but Mark held his hand up. "You don't have a choice." he said. "You're a big bully." She said. "Yea I know." He said 

                                                                  Mark put in the movie. It was one of the Hell raiser movies. "Mark I hate scary movies." She said. "Well I like them." He said. He took her hand and led her to the floor in front of the couch. "If I sit on that floor I will never get up." She said. "I'll help ya up ya silly little thing." He said smiling. He helped her down and propped a pillow behind her back. Then he sat down next to her. The movie started and when the first scary part came on Laura covered her face with her hands. "Mark this is gross." She said. Mark chuckled and pulled her against him. She didn't pull away it felt too good to lay there against him. She kept hiding her face in his chest. Mark looked at her, god he loved her so much. Laura jumped and put her hand on her stomach. "What's wrong baby girl?" Mark asked worried. "Nothing, the baby's kicking." She said "Can I feel?" he asked. Laura looked up at him and nodded. He put his hand on her belly and jumped when he felt a strong kick. He smiled and his face was filled with amazement. "That's awesome." He said. Laura smiled. "I know, its wonderful." She said. Mark kept his arm around her and they finished watching the movie. "Come on lets get you to bed." He said. He helped her up and walked upstairs with her.  He stopped her when she went to go in her old bedroom. "I thought I told you once you stay in our room." He said. "Mark I'm not sleeping in there with you." She said. She would probably rape him if she did she thought. Mark picked her up and took her in his room. He sat her on the bed. "Fuck!" she cursed. Mark got her nightgown and walked toward her. "Mark leave me the fuck alone you asshole." She shouted. "Are you through throwing your fit?" he asked. "No asshole as a matter of fact I aint." She yelled. She grabbed the phone from the bedside and launched it at his head. He ducked and it crashed into the wall. Mark looked at her. "Ya know darlin that's going to be quite a spanking you got coming." He said grinning. "To hell with you!" she yelled. "Ya done gone and got mean on me girl." He said laughing. He handed her the gown. "Now put it on and climb into bed." He said. Laura stared at him. He started to move toward her. She quickly took off the robe and slipped the gown on. "Good girl." He said infuriating her even more. She climbed into bed and laid there. Mark took off his clothes and climbed in naked beside her. Oh great she thought, just what I need. She scooted over to the edge facing away from him. Mark reached over and turned off the lamp. She felt her self being hauled over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered. God she wanted him. He was already sound asleep. It's going to be a long night she thought. She lay there a long time before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	23. chapter 23

                                                                         Laura sat in the waiting room fuming. Tamia had called her this morning. She had been glad to talk to her friend. She had missed her. Everything had been fine until she had started in about how she should give Mark a break and what a great gut he was and on and on. What had everybody joined the Mark is great fan club while she was gone. Mark looked at Laura she looked like she could take someone's head off with pleasure. Mark shook his head. Pregnancy sure was making her weird. The nurse came out and called Laura back. Mark got up and followed. Laura just looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

                                                                    "So Laura how are you feeling?" John asked while he was measuring her stomach.  "I feel fine." She said. Mark raised his brow. If she was feeling fine he would hate to see tense. "Well your measurements are right on track, so is your weight gain. I think this baby will be right on time." He said. "You want to hear the heart beat?" he asked. Laura nodded. He ran the box over her stomach till the sound of the rapid little heartbeat filled the room. Mark jumped up. "That's the baby's heart beat?" He asked with a smile.  Laura nodded. "Its amazing aint it?" she asked. Mark nodded awed by the sound of his baby's heartbeat. Laura sat up. "John I need to talk to you alone for a minute. Mark looked at her. "I'll wait outside." He said. "What is it Laura." John asked.  "Well I was wondering…Can I have sex this far along?" she asked blushing a bright red. "I don't see any reason why you can't. You aren't having any complications." He said. "okay." She said wanting to drop the subject. "Get dressed and I'll see you in a week." He said. Laura got up and started to dress.

                                                                 Mark sat in John's office. "What's on your mind Mark?" he asked. "Well Laura, she's so moody. Crying one minute, laughing the next, throwing things the next is that normal?" he asked. "Well to a certain extent. I notice there is some tension between you two. If you're having problems anyway its going to make her mood swings more intense." John said. Mark nodded. "Just try to avoid stress. Keep things as peaceful as possible." John said.  Mark stood up. "Thanks John." He said. "No problem, I'll see you guys in a week." He said. Mark hoped Laura would come to her senses soon and they could get past all this mess.

                                                                   Laura sat up in the bed watching Mark sleep. He looked so sweet in his sleep. Long lashed gently fanning his cheeks. One hand thrown carelessly behind his head. God she wanted to jump on him and have her way with him. She grinned at the thought. No she couldn't do that if she did Mark would think they were back together. Hell she thought he thinks that anyway. She knew there was no way Mark was going to let her go anywhere. He did seem to be warming up to being a daddy. She hadn't noticed that Mark had woke up because she was too busy staring at the bulge he was making under the sheet. "Baby I don't like the way your staring at me, Like a staving person that aint had a meal in a while." He said grinning. Laura looked up in surprise. His green eyes were wide open. "Oh your so full of yourself, I wouldn't have you if you were the last man on earth." She said. Mark moved closer to her and ran one finger up and down her arm. "Now baby, I seen that look in your eyes plenty of times. You know that. You got an inch that needs scratching." Mark purred at her. "Stop touching me or I'll claw your eyes out." Laura said. Mark was getting a little tired of this game she was playing with him. How long was she going to punish him? He pulled his hand back. "That's fine Laura, you would have to get down on your knees and beg before I would ever touch you again." He snapped. He rolled over with his back to her. Laura sat there stunned. He didn't want her any more cause she was fat. Before she knew what was happening she burst into tears. She tried to do it quietly but not with much success.  Mark heard her crying. He had regretted the words as soon as he said them. He sighed and got up and pulled her over to him. "Sshh Baby I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He said rubbing her back. Laura buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out. Mark just sat there and held her while she cried. "You think I'm fat you don't want me no more." She said with a sob. "Baby I don't think your fat, you're beautiful. I want you as much as I ever have." He said. "A bitch yes, fat no." he said. She looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. Mark chuckled. "You just ignored the fact I called you a bitch but yes really you are beautiful." He said with a smile. She lay back against him. "Well I have been kinda bitchy lately." She said. "Naw, ya think?" he said smiling. He lay back down and pulled her next to him. "Get some sleep baby." He said.  "But Mark…" she started. "I mean it, you're exhausted. We'll talk in the morning." He said.  He reached over and gave her a long lingering kiss. "Now go to sleep, if you're a good girl, I might scratch that inch for you tomorrow." He said grinning. Laura punched him in the arm. "Your impossible." She said. "I know." He said tightening his grip on her. For the first time in a long while Laura wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest. "Mark I do love you I'm just really confused right now." She said. "Baby girl I love you too, I never stopped. I want us to be a family." He said. "Me too." She whispered. "Baby were going to start fresh from here on out, tomorrow is a whole new beginning." Mark said. Laura lay there quite not saying anything. Mark laid his hand on her stomach. "Will you both marry me?" he asked. "I want both of you for the rest of my life." He said. Laura raised herself up and planted a kiss on his mouth. "Yes, we will marry you big guy." She said. He kissed her gently. "Now go to sleep we got a wedding to plan tomorrow." He said Laura cuddled up in his arms. "Mark?" she said. "Yea baby?" he said. "Since we are starting over fresh, I guess we can forget about that little talk you had planned in a couple of months." She said sweetly. Mark laughed. "No way baby. The phone flying at my head pretty much sealed your fate on that one." He said. Laura poked out her lip and pouted at him. "Don't pout little one, you got a couple of months before you have to start fretting over it." He said grinning. She snuggled back up to him. "Well I guess I'll marry you anyway, after all what do I expect from The Lord Of Darkness." She said giggling. Mark closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lying in his arms. There were a lot of obstacles ahead of them a lot of decisions to be made. But all that didn't matter as long as Laura was by his side. They both fell asleep dreaming of their future.

_This is the end of this installment of Mark and Laura's story. Thanks for the great reviews. I really enjoyed your reviews..Thanks_


End file.
